


Living in yesterday ( or The One Where This Could Be The Start Of Something New)

by AnyaEmily



Series: Living in yesterday [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Cute, Death Cure Spoilers, Fallen Angels, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Smut, M/M, Minho/Brenda(mentioned), Nightmares, Pining, Post-The Death Cure, Romance, Scott and Isaac ship it, Sheriff Stilinski Ships It, Some Swearing, Thomas is Stiles, alternative universe, lovestruck!Thomas, mentions of page 250, mostly by Newt tsk tsk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaEmily/pseuds/AnyaEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the Maze Trials, Thomas is still trying to get used to living the normal life. Although it’s not very ‘normal’ even this time around. As if dealing with the eating guilt, haunting past and sketchy present isn’t enough work on its own, Thomas encounters something much more dangerous than all of it: a glimmer of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He isn’t Stiles at all

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ass chapter so you'll have to excuse that haha. It's just kind of a prologue to get the darn thing started.  
> Disclaimer that I own nothing of The Maze Runner Series or the show Teen Wolf.
> 
> -AE

 

It’s been two years now. Two years since the Maze, the Scorch and taking down WICKED. Two years of attempting at a normal life. Only so far for Thomas, it didn’t turn out as normal as he would have originally thought.

After they blew up WICKED’s headquarters and the government found them, the Gladers were all taken away from each other. It turned out that the world hadn’t, in fact, suffered an apocalypse and there were never any Solar Flames or the Flare, neither Cranks nor any of what they were led to believe. Only, everything that happened, that they went through and did, that all stayed. In spite of the facts that the world they though they lived in never existed, there was no taking back everything that happened. WICKED was only using them all to do their own illegal research and if Thomas and others hadn’t fought them back, it is likely that the government would never find out about it. What pained Thomas though, was that he didn’t even have much time to say anything to his friends, much less a goodbye, for they have all been taken back to their families instantly. He really hated not having to talk to Minho before the new strangers flooded them once again.

Now thinking back on it, Thomas partially hated himself for not ever attempting to get back in touch with the Asian boy and others. But as time passed, it became harder and harder for him to get back to that old life. He wasn’t even Thomas anymore.

Upon returning “home” and to his original friends and family, he learnt that his real name is Stiles Stilinski (well his nickname actually), his dad is a Sheriff and that he always used to be funny, sarcastic and kind of a lovable goofball. So Thomas ( that is, _Stiles_ ) did his best to be that kind of person his friends knew so well, before WICKED took him away.

Although the first couple of months were immensely hard and confusing, and rightly so for after doing nothing but surviving and fighting for so long, it took some time to adjust to simply going to school, doing homework and hanging out with friends. Also, there were the nightmares. The constant and seemingly never ending scream-yourself-awake nightmares that exhausted Stiles. His best friend, Scott, helped him out a lot though. If it weren’t for his and Sheriff Stilinski’s support, he didn’t think he would have managed it.

However, as if getting used to the life of the ordinary doesn’t have its own difficulties; Stiles got caught into the world of the supernatural as well. He didn’t mind much though, because worrying about werewolves, Kanimas and Dread Doctors took his mind off of the huge elephant in the room for him. Finding ways to get out of the sticky situations brought with themselves some familarity as well and so Stiles didn’t have time to bother much about the fact that made him anxious more than anything else that he experienced. And that is that he isn’t Stiles at all. He simply couldn’t be after all he’s been through. No matter how hard he tried, he saw himself only as Thomas. Boring, liver-faced, would-do-anything-for-my-friends, leader Thomas. So he resulted in acting the way Stiles would, for his friends’ sakes, at least for the time being.


	2. There was this guy

It were the calm and eventless days that brought the nightmares back. Not having to bury his mind with crimes and creatures of the night, Thomas was left only with hope that he would sleep a dreamless night. Alas, it never happened.

Tonight was a particularly difficult one for him, because he didn’t dream of Grievers, of Cranks or werewolves. No, it was something by far worse.

 _Newt_.

To make the matters graver, the dreams with him always started off happy and bright. There would be flashes of memories from the Glade, blessed moments by the campfires, light laughs and casual talk. But soon they would take a darker turn, quickly piling up the scenes when the Flare started to take its effect on the blond, him fighting with Minho, Thomas leaving him behind then looking for him and begging to come back. Until at last, the dream would decide to linger in the moment when Newt was only a few inches from him, despair, misery and pain etched into his once bright eyes, and then that one second. That _one_ _instant_ when Thomas pulled the trigger.

Each time, he would wake up screaming, thrashing his covers and frantically looking around, lost to the surroundings. Sometimes quickly after, his dad would come to his room and hold him while he sobbed; and sometimes Thomas would stop him, shaking his head _no_.

It was such a night that woke up the men of the Stilinski household once more. Only this time, Gosh Darn it, the Sheriff will have some answers. He understood that his son had went through so much, all of which no one should ever experience, much less a teenager. He understood that even after two years of being back home, his son still couldn’t escape the nightmares and painful memories. But the Sheriff also noticed that there were particular night terrors that were much more scarring than others, the ones after which even the next morning Stiles would look worn out and depressed. And this time, he would talk to his son because he knew that taking that weight off the boy’s shoulders would help him. So as always he went to his son’s room and held him while Stiles cried and cried, gripping tight on his dad’s shirt. After a while when he calmed down, the Sheriff took him to the kitchen and made them both tea. They sat in silence for some time, both quietly sipping their hot beverages. The veil of silence was broken when the Sheriff sighed deeply and looked his son straight in the eye in such a caring manner Thomas thought he felt his heart shudder.

“Stiles.” He started, “How long do you think to keep on holding it all in? It’s just not healthy.”

The Sheriff furrowed his eyebrows.

“I won’t turn another blind eye to this problem, I can see how much it bothers you and just how much it hurts you every time. And I’m not gonna let that keep happening to my son. Not if I can do something about it.”

He held a reassuring grip on the boy’s shoulder, quietly willing him to consider it.

“So why wouldn’t you start by telling me about the dream you just had? You can take all the time you need, hell I’ll even stay up till morning if it’s what it takes for you to tell me at least something.”

Thomas held his gaze for a couple of long minutes, unsure whether it would be a good idea to do so. He knew that in theory, it really would help him ease the pain he experienced every night, but he was also aware that, once he started, it will all just come pouring out of him that he might drown in his own messed up emotions.

After closing his eyes tightly and taking a shallow and shaky breath, Thomas cleared his throat and began talking.

He kept his gaze locked on the mug he held on the table in front of him.

“There was this guy.. I first met him back when I was in the Maze; he was second in-command there. He was one of the only ones I felt comfortable with from the very start. You know, having my memory erased and all.. It wasn’t easy to trust anyone at first. But I think I always had this kind of connection with him, we understood each other even without having to talk it over. It was easy and almost natural hanging out with him. Even though I wasn’t there for a long time, a lot less than most of them, and I didn’t even know more than half of the other guys, I could already tell that he was kind of the glue that held them all together... It even proved right later on.”

Thomas took a moment to remember the time they all discovered their tattoos and how much his own troubled him. He still had it, a bittersweet reminder forever inked onto the back of his neck.

“It didn’t take long for me to grow found of him, I felt that I could trust him and I think it was mutual. Without even ever discussing it we became close friends. Apart from Chuck, Teresa and Minho, he was one of my favorite people.”

A small smile grew on his lips and he didn’t even notice it, his eyes still locked on the table but far away from reality.

The Sheriff noted this and waited patiently for his son to continue.

“Then after we escaped the Maze and were thrown into another test, going through the Scorch, it became harder to survive but we all still kept close together. He continued being the one who kept our hopes up, kept pushing us on; I don’t think he even knew just how much he made a difference. He was just such a selfless person; he always made sure everyone else was okay before himself, even from back in the Glade...”

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows, the look in his eyes serious.

“I don’t think I would’ve made it if it wasn’t for him.”

Suddenly he shut his eyes tightly and the Sheriff prepared himself for what he guessed was the main point coming.

Letting out another shaky breath, Thomas went on.

“I was a complete idiot back there. I got messed up and all confused about everything because of which I made some very stupid decisions. One night when everyone was feeling especially gloomy and they were all trying to fall asleep as fast as possible just to escape everything that was happening to us; I couldn’t. Newt – he was also up so we talked for a while. It was a really quiet and cold night, we put up a small campfire to stay warm, and we…”

Thomas trailed off.

“We kissed. Hours must’ve past because soon it grew lighter and the dawn pulled us back into reality. We never talked about it, although I could tell that he wanted to. But he never said anything because _I_ kept avoiding it. Then when I saw Teresa in that little cottage and she kissed me… And even later, when I was with Brenda at that party.. Like I said, I was stupid and confused and didn’t know what to do about it.”

He rubbed his face in frustration and his dad handed him his cup of tea. Taking a small gulp of the now cold liquid, Thomas continued.

“Everything went even more downhill from there, if it was even possible. After what Teresa did I – I had only Minho and Newt I could trust. And then when the _Ratman_ said… When he…”

Thomas couldn’t bring himself to say it, even after so long.

“After he said that me and Minho were immunes but Newt wasn’t… I didn’t know what to do. But worst of all, I really _didn’t_ do anything about it. It’s just that… So many different things were happening and before long we were escaping again and there was no time to sit and properly think about it.. But it wasn’t a while until signs started to show up. I chose to ignore it because I just couldn’t handle it. But then he gave me this note, told me to read it when the time was right. Through it all he stayed calm and collected, doing what had to be done, helping as he did always. Then he started getting angry and aggressive about everything. Even before he used to get moody and even… _cranky_ at times, but never like _really_ _mad_. He and Minho fought a lot. Physically even. And I still did nothing.”

His son was now struggling to keep talking so the Sheriff held his shoulder, squeezing it in comfort, empathic eyes waiting for the boy to go on.

“Then we had to go to the city.. But they wouldn’t let anyone infected in so we had to leave him behind… After two days we hurried back but they already took him away. Took him to some God awful place called the _Crank Palace_ , where they would let the ones infected to roam or die. When we went after him and found him he… He didn’t want to come back with us. He kept threatening us and saying that it was already too late. But he was most angry at me. At the time I had no idea why but later I remembered the note and when I read it, it said… It said that if I was ever his friend I should kill him.”

A sad smile twitched at his lips, cheeks by now wet from fresh tears.

“You know, I don’t think I ever described him properly to you. He was tall, taller than most of the other guys and about a year older than me, I think. He had messy sand blond hair that sometimes framed his face like kind of a halo; he had chocolate brown eyes and his smile... His smile was always so reassuring and bright, you’d think that everything was fine with the world again. He was caring and strict when he needed to be; and righteous and he could be a great leader when he put his mind to it. He was really smart too. But most of all, I think, he was loyal. Loyal to the bone to those close to him. He had this limp as well. Minho sometimes joked about it but no one was ever mean to him.”

Thomas grew silent once again, swallowing a thick lump that formed in his throat.

“When I last saw him, he looked nothing like himself. He was dirty and bruised, clothes ragged and blond hair torn out completely in some places… His eyes were misty and blurred; they had almost nothing of their previous shine and affection. But still I begged him to come with me. I couldn’t just leave him there… Even if I knew there was no going back for him I couldn’t just abandon him, I…”

The Sheriff’s son was now trembling with silent sobs in his chair, so he rubbed the boy’s back, sorrow eating at his heart at the sight of him.

“He jumped at me, gripping the g-gun I was holding to his own head, screaming at me to kill him.”

Thomas shook his head.

“He screamed and screamed and I thought I couldn’t handle it anymore until he looked me straight into my eyes and…. I could see… I could _see_ the old him in there, I could see his intelligence and compassion and….. Pain. One last time he begged me, only more softly… He said please, Tommy, _please_..”

His voice broke violently on the last words. He took a deep breath and just said it.

“I just closed my eyes and pulled the t-trigger…. I couldn’t even look back at him after that, I just ran as fast as I could, as far away. I still had a job with WICKED to finish so I didn’t allow myself to even think about it.”

His dad held him tight while Thomas’ voice broke into sobs for God knows which time that night.

“You know what’s worst of all?”

He asked shakily into his dad’s shirt.

“I never told him how much he really meant to me. I never told him how much I cared. I never got to talk to him about _us_ because I was too scared and stupid a-and when I realized how I felt it was too late. He never loved himself but he j-just cared so much about others a-and he died thinking that no one cared back for him. He died because _I_ failed him, I didn’t help, d-didn’t do anything.. Not even tell him t-that..”

Thomas’ breath caught in his throat and he knew he couldn’t go on. It drained him completely and he just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.

“It’s okay, Stiles.. It’s okay. I know you don’t think it will ever be _okay_ but I promise you that it will, in time. You lost someone dear to your heart and it’s normal that you’re  grieving. But don’t you blame yourself for what happened to that boy. It was _not_ your fault and I’m sure he died knowing that you were his friend. It was probably better that way anyway.”

The Sheriff kept his voice steady while he talked, even if he himself was secretly tearing up.

The two men stayed embraced like that for a long while until they were both so exhausted that they went to bed. The next morning Stiles was excused from school by his dad and spent the entire day in bed, sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting somewhere! I'd just like to point out that I'll most likely be posting new updates once a week, can't really set a definite day tho cuz I'm waaay too unorganized for that. Also the chapters themselves won't be too long for I don't have much time to write with all the college stuff going on but I think this story doesn't need to be long for it to be alright, twas just an idea I had and therefore had to get it out of my system.  
> Anywho, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it even a little bit. Let me know what you think in the comments :)
> 
> -AE


	3. We call them fallen angels

Three days after the late night talk he had with the Sheriff, Thomas was with his best friend, Scott, at Kira’s house. It was a lazy afternoon and having finished their school responsibilities for the day, the three of them were slouching around, or rather, Scott and his girlfriend were; while Thomas roamed around the room, looking at all the interesting stuff the Yukimura family had.

Her mom walked into the room, taking a set of the traditional Japanese tea cups.

“Kira, maybe you and your friends would like to come have some tea with us? My old friend, Asuna is visiting and she will be here shortly.”

 Her daughter rolled her eyes but Scott smiled at the older woman and said that they will come in a moment.

Thomas was a bit annoyed as well, he didn’t think chatting with Kira’s strict parents and their friend would be much fun. But he understood why Scott agreed. He was dating their daughter after all and was doomed to politeness. Like that time he went over for sushi and ended up eating a lot of wasabi because he thought it was guacamole. Thomas laughed so hard when his best friend was telling him that story.

So the trio moved to the living room and took notice that their family friend was already there. An older woman, in mid-forties perhaps, sat in one of the chairs. She had long black hair and a pretty face, her eyes somehow emitting kindness.

“Oh hello kids.”

She greeted them and shook their hands while everyone introduced themselves.

“Kira, my my, you are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you.”

They all chatted for some time, Kira’s parents doing most of the talking, but Asuna occasionally asked questions about the younger ones' lives. They were hesitant at first as to what they could say but Kira’s mom quickly reassured them that her friend knew about the world of the supernatural. This seemed to spark more interest from the kids.

“So, wait, are you like, only aware of it or are you…”

Scott looked unsure how to ask.

“Or am I a part of it as well, you mean?”

Asuna smiled gently at them.

The three teens nodded their heads enthusiastically.

Asuna gave an amused chuckle before she spoke again.

“Why yes, as the matter of fact. I am an angel.”

Thomas’ eyes went wide and just as he thought nothing could surprise him anymore. _Even angels existed?_

Scott voiced out his thoughts.

“Wait so you’re like a real angel? With power of good and wings and everything?”

This made the three adults laugh whole heartedly, the children’s awe amusing them dearly. So Asuna went on explaining. They seemed to soak up her every word, wonder clear in their eyes. They interrupter every so often with questions.

“So then, you are an angel since birth?” Thomas asked.

Asuna nodded, “Yes, I was born an angel, as were my two sisters.”

“But then is it possible for someone to become an angel later in life?” Kira wondered.

Once again, the older woman nodded her head.

“It is, but it is very rare. They would not be a full angel but rather have some of their power, like the ability to heal others and repel dark spirits. Also if Scott, for example, was to look at them with his wolf eyes, he would see their wings torn and broken, apart from a born angel’s.”

They all listened intently, Scott secretly using his wolf vision to look at Asuna’s wings.

They were huge and majestic looking, covering over her almost like a feathery shield.

“I think there is no higher honor then to _become_ an angel. Because you see, it is very _very_ hard to do. On every hundred born angels, there might be one or two of those who become them. For a person to become an angel, he has to die first. And not only that, the person has to _earn_ it. If they held no trace of darkness in their hart, only pure goodness and emotion wealth, they might earn it. And those people are very rare, as you might imagine. Which is very sad in its own way. But for those who _do_ achieve it, we call them _fallen angels_.”

“So, when was the last time someone turned into one?” Thomas asked.

“ _Born again_ , as we say” Asuna stated then went into deep thought.

“If I recall it correctly, I believe the last one in maybe four decades now was only born a couple of years ago. Not even that long, it couldn’t have been more than two.”

As they went on discussing it, Thomas stiffened.

He knew he shouldn’t let himself get his hopes up but he couldn’t help it. On the mention of the time when the fallen angel was born and the description of it, he couldn’t help but suspect that it might be Newt. Just maybe.

Of course, it could and _probably is_ , just a coincidence, but the more he thought about it, the more sure he became.

Scott noticed his friend’s uneasiness next to him so he leaned in to Stiles and whispered.

“Hey, you okay?”

Stiles looked at him with wide eyes, the look on his face hinting that he wanted to say something important but for some reason was holding back.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Scott asked worriedly.

 

***

 

“Stiles…”

Deaton stared at him, sympathy clear in his eyes.

“No, just listen…”

“Stiles, you _do_ realize that the chances are very low. Probably even less than 10 percent, and there is no way we could know or find out if it’s true.”

The veterinarian crossed his arms, his eyes still locked on the stubborn teenager.

Everyone else in the room stood quiet, not wanting to discourage their friend but silently agreeing with the older man.

Thomas looked exasperatedly at his pack, searching for some kind of back up, or any support at all, but no one spoke a word. They all just kept on staring at him, _pitying_ him, and it made him sick. He thought they would stand by his side, they all knew how much this meant to him.

He wouldn’t give up, not this time.

“I _know_ ”, the brunet said, finally settling his gaze back on Deaton.

“I know but I have to try.”

The older man sighed.

“How do you even plan on searching for him? Let’s assume for a second that you’re right and that he indeed is somewhere out there. But that is a problem on its own as well; he could literally be anywhere, for all we know. Not to mention that we don’t even know his real name or any other useful information that could’ve helped us to track him down. Even if all of us went and looked for him, it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. And not even that, more like searching for a drop of oil in an ocean. Do you understand that?”

He kept his voice gentle, not wanting to upset the boy any more than he already is but he had to let the youngster know that he was grasping by the thinnest thread here.

But Stiles still stood his ground, he even looked more determined than before, seriousness holding his face, a kind of drive steadying his stance.

Deaton felt his respect rising for the teenage boy. Against every odd, he would still try to find his lost friend.

The whole pack felt it, the determination radiating from their friend and Scott smiled. He felt his heart swell with pride at his best friend. Sure, he wasn’t the same as he was before WICKED took him, but he was still Scott’s best friend and now he looked fiercer than ever before. Even though the brunet wasn’t the same boy Scott used to play and hang out with, listen to his obsessing over pretty girls and sit bored in class with; the Alpha couldn’t deny that who stood before him now was someone by far more mature and strong.

He took a step towards Stiles and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Stiles, you know we’re by your side, and if you really believe that we could do this, then I say let’s do it.”

Thomas felt himself relax a bit at that and smiled back at the Alpha.

Sometimes when Thomas would feel out of place among them and alone, there was always Scott to help him out in his own, calm and cheery way, and it made the brunet cherish him very much. A small amount of guilt tended to make an appearance then, poking at his brain that he once considered _Minho and Newt_ his best friends. The little demon would whisper to him that he replaced them so easily, even though he was actually friends with Scott before even meeting the Gladers. But then again, he doesn’t even remember his life before the Maze, so does it even count?

_Why is everything in his life so complicated?_

Pushing all those thoughts aside, Thomas focused on the task ahead. He managed to convince them to help him search for the blond but now they would face an even bigger issue. How in the world were they supposed to find him? Where would they even begin?

Thomas supposed he could get his dad to get in contact with other towns and even states nearby and ask if they might know anything about him, but that was also tricky because he couldn’t provide them with any concreate information. Thomas didn’t even know his friend’s real name, let alone his age or where exactly was he from, or who was his family. All he could do was describe to them how Newt looks. And that isn’t much to go on, honestly.

_British, tall, sand blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, almost always frowning, has a limp, lanky build and smiles the most beautiful of smiles?_

Oh how the officers would laugh at him if he gave them such description. He sure as shuck will need a lot of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, do feel free to leave a feedback if you liked or even if you didn't, we don't charge it here, so no worries!  
> -AE


	4. I don't know his name

 

 

Two months.

 _Two freaking months later_ and nothing.

They couldn’t find one single living lead as to where Newt might be or really, _any_ lead at all concerning the blond.

They did everything they were able, everything they could think of. Sheriff Stilinski made his patrol visit nearby cities and districts to try and get some info on the boy. Deaton summoned all of his contacts in different countries, all the people who owed him, to look for the boy. Scott and his pack drove around the surrounding states; day after day they all looked.

And two tense filled months later, they were back where they started.

Thomas was beyond disappointed but he still wouldn’t give up; although he could sense the growing frustration of his friends.

One morning, the brunet got into an argument with the pack. They were all tired of looking, wanting to get back home but Thomas wouldn’t budge. Until Scott stepped up.

“Stiles, look. You gotta be realistic here, we went into this whole thing knowing there wasn’t a good chance of actually finding anything and surprise, surprise: we didn’t in fact find anything! I get that this means a whole lot to you and we all did our best to help and support you but,… You have to know when to quit.”

His friend looked uneasy as he waited for Thomas’ reaction.

But everything went black for Thomas. If they reached a point when Scott, their ever hoping and optimistic leader gave up himself, then there won’t be anyone else left to stand by him, still trying. Without the Alpha’s support, it is likely that none of the pack will deem it fruitful to continue on.

A hurtful look washed over Stile’s face as he struggled to find words.

“Scott… You-you gotta give it one more chance, I’m sure it’s just the matter of time before…”

But the teen wolf wouldn’t let him finish.

“Stiles.”

Scott grasped his best friend by his shoulders, looking him straight in the eye, while doing his very best to say the next sentence as gently as possible.

“The problem isn’t that we can’t find him. It’s you. Stiles, you have to let him go. It’s been too long now. And it kills me to see you suffering like that so I’m putting a stop to it. You _need_ to let go.”

Thomas stared blankly at the guy, every word he wanted to say stuck in his throat, creating a big lump that made it hard to breathe properly.

The worst of all is that he understood. He understood that it’s been far too long to hope of anything but he just found it so hard to move on. Maybe part of it was because of the blame he forced upon himself. Maybe a part was because they parted with so much unsaid that it left Thomas without any serenity. But in spite of all, he understood that it had been taken too far.

However, he just could not bring himself to admit it.

So all Thomas did while Scott still looked at him expectantly, the rest of the pack standing silent in the blurred background; all he did was shake his head, lips pressed tight into a thin line, and then he left.

It was time for him to go.

It was time to go home.

 

 

***

 

Three more weeks pass and Stiles is almost back to his old self.

Scott feels proud of his friend, he felt awful that he had to be the one to break it to him, but he knew that Stiles had to hear it. And if so, it was better to hear it from someone he knew cared for him and trusted.

Now, he found himself sitting in class, harsh whispers shared between him and his best friend, trying to pass the dull time and life was alright. Stiles was grinning, shaking his head at the lame joke Scott just muttered and everything is looking to turn back to normal. It made Scott’s heart swell with joy.

Even better, their last lesson would be ending soon and after they were gonna go drive around and hang out, just the two of them, like good old times.

Thomas grinned back at his best friend as the bell rang, signaling the end of their academic misery and freedom never tasted better.

Well, on second thought escaping the Maze, the Scorch and then WICKED maybe did top their school lessons after all.

But right at that moment, Thomas felt at ease so he reminded himself not to drift back to those old memories, preparing himself for the enjoyment of spending some quality time with Scott.

It was already dark outside when they bought their drinks and drove off to the cliff overlooking the city, at forest’s edge.

The night was warm and shone brilliantly, and for the first time in a long while, Thomas felt like he could find true happiness again.

*

Meanwhile at the police station, Sheriff Stilinski was just about to head home for the night, but he noticed the irritated look the deputy at the front desk was throwing at some young man talking to him. It was not unusual for someone to come to the station at a late hour, usually drunk and only causing trouble, so the Sheriff sympathized with the deputy and went over to see what this kid’s deal was.

“Okay, what seems to be the problem here?”

He leans on the desk, looking at the deputy rather than the guy, and raising his eyebrows.

The policeman let out an annoyed huff.

“Well sir, this boy is looking for someone but it looks like he isn’t able to tell me much at all about the person in question.”

He turns back towards the boy.

“And like I already _told_ him, that just isn’t enough and we cannot help you.”

Sheriff turned his head to look at the young man as well, noticing his exasperated expression.

“And just as _I_ said to _you_ officer, there is no need for such impoliteness. I was merely asking around...”

The Sheriff noticed the boy’s foreign accent and he shook his head, crossing his arms.

“Okay, listen here. Why don’t you describe him to me like you did to the deputy?”

The foreign boy sighed, running a hand through his messy dirty blond hair.

Something seemed off about him and it was like the fact was sitting just at the front of Sheriff’s mind but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“He is about 17, maybe 18 years old, has dark brown hair and whiskey brown eyes, is a bit shorter than me... I don’t know his name but you may have heard of him as Thomas?”

And at that, the pieces clicked in Sheriff Stilinski’s head. He stood unmoving, not even breathing for a moment, his thoughts yelling that it couldn’t possibly be but his sense telling him that it very possibly could. After everything he once thought impossible then learnt were quite real, little could surprise him now.

Still, he opened his mouth and closed it for a few times before saying.

“Why don’t you come with me to the office?”

The boy looked uneasy but obeyed.

The Sheriff led him to his office, waited for him to sit on one of the chairs then excused himself for a moment.

He dug for his phone while closing the door behind him. He dialed the number then waited. It took a good amount of rings before there was an answer.

“What’s up dad, I’m with Scott, can’t really talk right no-“

“Stiles, get your ass _over here_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update for the next period of time, seeing as my finals are just around the corner and I'm leaving for a college trip tomorrow and won't be back until June. Also, sorry for ending it with kiiiiindd of a cliffhanger? You'll just have to bare with me. In the meantime feel free to leave kudos, comments or anything really, chocolate works too.
> 
> -AE


	5. There's someone here to see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I'm back! I still have a lot (and I mean a LOT) to do regarding my finals tho, buuut I thought I'd post at least something so I don't keep you guys waiting for too much longer like an evil person that I so am not. So here's something and in the next update I'll be covering the important bits in Thomas' POV (cuz here it was Scott's) and also we'll be moving on with this darn thing. Some more good news is that now I have the whole thing planned out so all that is left is for me just to write it he he, piece of cake. Enough with the chit chat, enjoy the chapter and do leave some kudos or comments, why not both even?
> 
> -AE

Thomas frowned, glancing over at Scott who just gave a shrug in return.

“What’s wrong, dad? Did something happen? Oh God, are you okay?”

He was close to a nervous rant before his father stopped him.

“Stiles, everything’s fine, you – just come down to the station. Like right _now_.”

At that his dad hung up the call and Thomas scrunched up his face in confusion once again. His dad wouldn’t make it sound so urgent if it weren’t. But then again, he said nothing was wrong so why did he want his son to go visit the police station at this late hour?

Deciding it won’t do much good in making his dad wait any longer; he and Scott jumped into his jeep and quickly drove over to meet the Sheriff.

When they walked into the station they found it completely deserted apart from Thomas’ dad, who had been waiting for them by the front desk.

As he noticed them approach, he pushed himself off of the wooden table and walked up to meet the teens.

“Hey dad, so what’s up?”

Stiles had an uneasy look on his face, as if he was expecting bad news despite of the fact that Sheriff Stilinski tried assuring him otherwise. The older man took a moment to imagine what the next few minutes will look like and what would be the best way to break it to his son.

For some reason an old memory came to his mind, back when Stiles, his mother and him were a complete family. He thought back on the times during summer vacation how they would all play together, splashing around in the kiddy pool so they could enjoy some ice-cream right after and _those moments_ ; those moments were as if made of pure happiness. It saddened the Sheriff greatly as he now realized that after his wife’s death, there were not a lot of such happy periods. Even right now, while Stiles doesn’t remember much of what used to be before he was taken away, his dad still only witnessed short instants of that kind of joy from the young boy. And he was in the years when a teenager ought to be having the time of their lives, careless and free, open to friendships and love. The Sheriff by now hoped with all his heart that the strange looking boy who still sat alone in his office had it in him to brighten Stiles' world. Because Gosh damn it, the boy deserved some happiness.

However, the older man was taking far too long thinking because Stiles was starting to get restless. The brunet kept shifting from side to side, a few seconds away from bursting with questions but just about as he had had it, his dad finally seemed to snap out of the kind of daze he was in, and locked eyes with Thomas.

“There’s someone here to see you.”

He said, biting down on his lip nervously while giving the boy a moment before turning around and leading the two still baffled teenagers to the door of his office. The man’s hand stilled once he grabbed the handle and he turned around to face them, a look on his face as if he wanted to say something more. But eventually he shook his head and opened the door.

Scott and Stiles shared a look and the Alpha was indecisive if he should maybe enter the room first, just in case something happens but before he could even give it a second thought, his friend had already followed Sheriff Stilinski inside.

Scott still readied himself to defend from any threats, just to be safe.

However, as he stepped through the door after them he almost bumped into Stiles, who was standing stoic still and seemingly in half step. His dad was behind him, hands crossed over his chest and eyebrows drown together.

But as he studied the brunet’s face, Scott immediately went back into fight mode. His friend looked absolutely stunned, eyes wide open and unblinking, he wasn’t even sure is Stiles was breathing. Finally, the Alpha teared his eyes away and to the only possible source of his friend’s shock.

Another guy stood in the room as well. Surprisingly enough his face held a similar expression.

Scott didn’t understand a thing that was going on and the growing silence and tension of the room seemed unbearable to him. Until he heard a half chocked sob come from Stiles and he whipped his head around to see his best friend shaking, tears starting to fall down his face and a second later Stiles jerked forward, crashing roughly into the other guy who wrapped his arms around him.

It wasn’t long before they both dropped to the floor, still tightly holding onto each other, the brunet mumbling something incomprehensible and Scott could do nothing but watch in awe as the two boys hugged and cried.

Suddenly, Scott felt a hand close around his bicep and he looked to see the Sheriff, who mutely nodded his head towards the door and they both walked out of the room, Scott closing it softly behind him.

“It’s best we leave them to themselves for a bit.”

The older man said, his gaze lingering on the closed door to his office. He looked back at the teenager before giving a small smile.

“You should go home, Scott. You can talk to Stiles tomorrow.”

The teen nodded his head quietly, heading out of the station and walking back to his house, streets lit only by the pale moonlight.

He wondered about the strange encounter he just witnessed, although he guessed that the other guy must be one of Stiles’ old friends from the Maze, Scott still felt like there was more to the story than just that. He’ll just have to wait till tomorrow to ask Stiles about it and until then, he hoped his friend is doing okay.


	6. I suppose I'll see ya in the morning

As if Thomas wasn’t already feeling uneasy and worried from his dad’s sudden insisting to come to the station, he certainly wasn’t expecting to be practically run over and blown apart from the rollercoaster of emotions that soon overtook him.

That instant when he walked into his dad’s office, he turned his head on pure instinct until his gaze landed on the other person standing there. Then it was like right out of a slow motion movie scene. The one when something impossibly important was about to happen and the movie wanted to give its audience the time needed to process what was happening; to grasp the sheer importance of it.

It felt exactly like that as their eyes locked and suddenly the rest of the world disappeared into empty nothingness.

Thomas forgot how to breathe for the better part of the next few minutes, his breath hitched on the first glance and it apparently stayed there, unmoving ever since.

It was really strange because the brunet sorta couldn’t even feel himself. If you asked him right then if he was alive, living, he wouldn’t have been able to say for sure.

He would have imagined that in a moment like that, every memory he had and shared with the other boy would replay in his mind. But surprisingly, it was completely blank.

Well, not completely, if you count the hysterical chanting of _this can’t be real this isn’t happening this can’t be real I must be seeing things this can’t be real_ …

After that initial self-absorbed shock, something else took over Thomas’ mind and heart.

The pure raw emotion of seeing his friend…. Oh God, _seeing_ him, he was really standing there, just a few feet away, looking as awestruck as Thomas felt.

It became too much and too little suddenly. The brunet felt like chocking on his own pounding heart, eyes burning already and he could only imagine how messed up he must’ve looked right at that moment. But he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Newt was here.

He was here.

And Thomas was wasting time stupidly standing there, being useless.

As much as he wanted to move, to basically pounce the blond, his feet were stubbornly rooted to the floor.

But when he noticed the tiniest tug at the corner of Newt’s lips, all his barriers seemed to collapse.

Thomas shamelessly rushed forward, aching to close the distance between them.

Although he surged to his friend pretty forcefully, judging by the slight _oomph_ Newt let out when their bodies collided.

Once again, Thomas didn’t care.

He gripped tightly, digging his blunt nails almost painfully in the blond’s back, wanting to draw him closer and never let go again.

Not again.

He couldn’t even register his own loud sobs, escaping his body with constant trembling but he felt Newt wrap his arms around him protectively.

God, this was really happening.

It felt too good to be true but it also felt oh so familiar and right.

Thomas’ trembling form was probably soaking up Newt’s shirt and then he realized they were on the floor, sitting and still clinging to each other like life lines. The blond was sniffling, even quiet laughter ( _laughter_!) bubbling between his sobs, his head pressed tightly to Thomas’ shoulder.

“Hey Tommy.”

The two trembling words whispered into his ear left the said boy choking up again, his mouth forming sentences even he couldn’t fully understand. They all went along the lines _of I’m sorry I’m so sorry I’m so sorry please... I’m so sorry_ …

And Newt only kept holding him, never easing his grip even for a slightest bit. Thomas thought that he just might choke the boy from the strength of their embrace.

However, it seemed like none of his thoughts could stay longer than a few seconds in his mind, as they all quickly burst, clouded by the older boy’s scent and touch.

Newt smelt of soap and coffee, along with his own musky yet sweet scent.

Thomas thought he could drown in those notes and he wouldn’t even mind.

Time stretched out as wide as hours and as short as minutes before Thomas realized his face got once again dry. Shortly after, he felt a tug at his shirt so he reluctantly pulled away, but only slightly.

From this arm-length distance he could take in his friend’s features fully.

Looking back at him were the same deep coffee brown eyes, the same knowing smirk, same sandy blond hair falling slightly over his strict brows.

They just stared at each other, both lost in their own thoughts when suddenly Newt’s gaze shifted to somewhere over Thomas’ shoulder.

His eyes widened a bit and a pale blush painted his cheeks as he cleared his throat nervously. The blond nodded his head for Thomas to follow his gaze.

So he did only to notice his dad standing awkwardly in the doorframe, looking around the room instead of the two teenagers on the floor.

“ _Uhh_ , it’s gettin’ kinda late so… We should probably head home. N- _uh_ , I mean your friend can stay the night if you like, uh I can probably ready the spare room or something..”

The Sheriff was now mumbling to himself, frowning at his feet.

Thomas looked back at the older boy, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze in a silent plea.

Newt smiled politely at the Sheriff and nodded his head.

“I’d very bloody like that, thank you, sir.”

Sheriff saw his son grin widely at that, even though the boy seemed to still be at a loss for words.

It made the older man look back on all the times he saw Stiles in his brightest moments since the Trials. None of them could even come close to how much he was glowing with happiness right now.

Warmth washed over the man’s heart and he allowed himself to smile back at the two boys before leading them back to Stiles’ jeep and driving them back home.

They all decided on making a small snack for dinner, seeing as it was already late and all three of them were tired by now.

Little to no talk at all accompanied the meal but it was a comfortable and solemn silence, broken only by their chewing and clinging of dishes. The whole while Sheriff Stilinski observed his son, noticing how Stiles kept glancing over at the other boy as if worried he might disappear on the spot.

He left the two youngsters to deal with cleaning while he went upstairs to clear up the spare room no one used. He changed the sheets and made the bed, opened the window to let some fresh air in and quickly dusted off most of the furniture. The Sheriff figured it’d do for tonight.

Not long after they all bid their goodnights to each other and Thomas’ dad went to his room for some well-deserved rest.

The younger teen however was not too keen on leaving Newt’s side. He knew it’s stupid and probably even childish but after all this time Thomas couldn’t get separated from the blond again, not even for the night.

He noticed the same uneasy look on Newt’s face but as their eyes met, Thomas couldn’t help but smile back at the one sent his way.

“Well, I suppose I’ll see ya in the morning, Tommy. Try not to overheat your shuck brain in the meantime; I was looking forward to us catching up at long last.”

Newt smiled widely, his eyes glistening with fondness. Not even waiting for any response, he turned around and went the shown way to the guest room.

Thomas was left to stand at the same spot for a couple minutes more before he slowly retreated to his own room.

The day still seemed sureal, starting off as any other but by now… _Wow_ , just wow.

Thomas couldn’t have imagined even in his wildest dreams that he would live to see that boy again. Let alone today.

It seemed too good to be true, rather like a very life like dream.

Just a dream indeed.

He suddenly panicked that all of this was, in fact, only in his imagination but when in his haste he crashed into the desk, all doubts left.

No dream could cause this much pain, the brunet thought as he rubbed the aching spot on his leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, don't you just love reunions? Soon you'll get to read Newt's part of the story, as well as the faces of the whole pack while hearing it. You can expect the update sometime next week! Hope you liked the chapter and do leave some kudos or even a comment if you dare.
> 
> -AE


	7. Dealing with those charming friends of yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split the next chapter in a few parts so this one turned short once again (dammit). But I will be posting next ones tomorrow and the day after. Also I've been on vacation and came back only 2 days ago so that should explain my lack of activity. And one last thing, thanks to all who comment, leave kudos and read this dumb thing, you guys make my day! I hope it isn't disappointing and I wish you happy reading!
> 
> -AE

The moment he laid his head on the pillow, Thomas thought he’ll never be able to fall asleep.

The moment his alarm went off, Thomas realized he did, after all.

It took him a moment to relocate and he groaned in frustration for forgetting to cancel his school alarm on a Saturday. The still sleepy boy stretched and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast, not bothering to change out of his plain white shirt and grey sweatpants he usually slept in.

Thomas wondered what leftovers they had in the fridge that could be used to tame the loud growling of his stomach. There should be some pizza left or something. Stuff to make a sandwich at least.

He almost had a mini heart attack when he stepped into the room only to bump into a certain blond exiting it.

“Whoa, easy there Tommy. I was just gonna go up and wake ya sorry butt so you could bloody eat something before dealing with those charming friends of yours.”

Newt smirked at Thomas’ scrunched up confused face. He was just about to say something else when the younger boy pulled him closer into a warm embrace.

“Shuck Tommy, would ya bloody stop with the sappy klunk already?”, he said sternly although there was no anger or real annoyance in his voice.

The blond gently pushed Thomas back, unconsciously mimicking his wide smile.

“Yeah, sorry. I just-I guess I still can’t really believe that you’re here. With me”, Thomas scratched the back of his head, suddenly unable to look into those piercing brown eyes, thus averting his own to the floor.

He felt a firm grip on his shoulder so he raised his gaze to see Newt grinning reassuringly at him.

“I know Tommy. Me too.”

_… as if he were finding out the world was okay again._

A slight Déjà vu had him frozen for a moment before the brunet could shake off the feeling and nod back.

The shared moment apparently gone, Newt nodded his head toward the living room, an amused look now on his face. Thomas frowned slightly at that and moved to peek around the corner, only to be met with the sight of a dozen of his friends scattered around the room. He could feel an exasperated groan forming in his throat as he eyed Scott chatting nonchalantly with Liam, the rest of the pack seated around them. Thomas drew back and rubbed a hand over his face. He could hear Newt snickering beside him.

The younger boy should have guessed Scott wouldn’t be able to wait but rather gather every- _shucking_ -one to come and find out what happened. He supposed they all deserved as much, seeing as they helped him in the search back then but to Thomas it still wasn’t fair.

He had no time at all to talk to Newt in peace let alone hear the full story, and now he’ll have to share the blond with the rest of them.

_Damn it Scott._

Thomas grabbed the older boy by his wrist, pulling him along into the small kitchen where they both sat at the table. There, the brunet noticed that his friend had, in fact, made him some toast and a sandwich, along with a fresh cup of coffee. He stared at the food for a moment as it struck him that this just might be the strangest thing he experienced regarding Newt. He couldn’t pin-point why exactly, but he just never thought he’d live the day when the moody blond would make him breakfast.

Nonetheless, Thomas shot a look of gratitude at his companion to which the said boy nodded his head after which the brunet hungrily started devouring the food.

Newt’s eyes followed his movements, a mixture of amused and grossed out crossing his face. Once the boy was done, he thanked again his friend and tried to ready himself for the storm of questions that were inevitable.

Scott’s gaze perked up at the sound of Stiles’ footsteps so he smiled happily at his friend before he looked over to the tall blond boy trailing behind him.

The two greeted everyone only to settle in front of the pack, sitting close on the floor, their shoulder’s brushing. A nervous silence fell upon the room, the pack members eager to hear everything, Stiles shifting awkwardly in his seat and the new boy inspecting the rest of them silently.

Finally the blond sighed and began with a slightly annoyed tone.

“I suppose you’ all waiting for me to start, yeah? Good that, let’s get this klunk over with.”

Newt looked over them once again before meeting eyes with Tommy, feeling calmer instantly as he noticed the boy’s small smile. He cleared his throat before beginning.

“Well I don’t have any bloody idea if you lot even know of me so ‘m gonna start by saying that m’ name’s Newt and I was one of the shanks stuck in the Maze before Tommy here busted us all out. I would rather leave out the details about all the shit that followed so I’d just like to point out that last when Tommy saw me-“

Newt paused, eying his friend cautiously. Tommy answered with a slight tug of his lips and the blond took it as a sign to go on.

“Well I was a bloody goner. Ya know, buggin' dead and all.”

The silence still filled the space and Newt took another moment to go over all of the new faces.

The one that instantly caught his eye was a dark-haired Hispanic-looking boy around which the rest of the group seemed to form. He was probably around Tommy’s age or he at least appeared so. He was watching Newt intently, eying occasionally Tommy, which for some reason made the blond nervous. The rest of them had pretty serious expressions, apart from one boy who sat on the armchair. The kind of handsome (Newt had to admit it because _shuck_ ) boy tried to fight his grin from spreading but was left unsuccessful because he gave up in the end.

 _That smartass grin only made him more attractive_ , Newt thought solemnly.

The blond sent him a questioning look nonetheless at which the boy shook his head, still smiling widely.

“Sorry but I just”, a stifled chuckle escaped his lips, “Your name is Newt?”

The boy in question raised his eyebrow. He could sense Tommy next to him sharing his confused look.

“Then it leaves me no choice but to be your best friend.”

Newt’s eyebrows shot so high they could barely be seen under the strands of his hair ghosting over his forehead.

“What gave you _that_ bloody idea?”

“Just that my name’s Isaac. So how cool would it be for us to be buds so we can be known as _Isaac and Newt_?“

The smug grin on this guy’s face could almost match up to Minho’s.

 _Almost_.

Newt shook his head at the dumbness of the situation but still laughed silently. When he looked back at Isaac he gave a smirk of his own.

“We’ll have to see ‘bout that.”


	8. God knows I’d be a bloody goner if I was left on my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, I'm still here! Again, sorry for the late update but at least we're back on track, right? Second part of this coming up tomorrow so look forward to that, I know I am! Thanks for anyone and everyone who still read this silly thing, who comment and leave kudos, I truly love you all! Nothing makes me happier than knowing that others actually enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it (even tho there was a slight bump along the way).  
> Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to leave any thoughts or questions that you might have, I'll gladly answer. :)
> 
> -AE

It took them another few minutes to quiet down so that Newt could continue. He frowned as he watched them, feeling like he was in one of their old Gatherings. The thought stirred up some bad memories, but this time he refused to give in to them. He had no reason to dwell on the past anymore. Not now when he had Tommy by his side again.

Finally the boy continued talking once more.

“As I was saying before that shank so politely interrupted me” He glanced at Isaac who grinned in return, “last time I checked I was dead. And yet there I was, suddenly awake and pretty bloody living in some kind of hospital. At least, I buggin’ assumed it was a hospital ‘cause of the white walls, weird and surgical looking machines and stuff. I was lying fully shucking naked under a thin sheet and frankly, I had little to no time to figure out anything before I grabbed one of those ugly patient gowns and ran the bloody hell outta there. Only when I rounded a bunch of corners did I stop in an empty alleyway and –“

_The blond told them all about how he wondered around the streets clueless for days on end, stealing food where he could and just trying to figure out what was going on. He didn’t know how long he was at the hospital beforehand but it took him nearly a week before he had a solid idea of where he was. Turned out, the Brit was in the actual Denver, the thought made him almost sneer in irony._

_However soon the depressing thoughts occurred, the blond had no money, no place to go or any knowledge whatsoever to help him figure out what to do next. Even though he was determined to keep going until a chance presented itself, his hopes weren’t that bright. That was until that very evening he was approached by a strange girl. Newt couldn’t exactly pin-point what was about her that made her seem strange, but it just did. She was older than he, had flawless tanned skin and white hair. Her smile was gentle and understanding as if she knew exactly what troubled the confused boy who stood anxiously before her. Her clothes were brightly colored in a miss-match frenzy and the sight made Newt’s eyes sore a bit._

_The whole situation got only weirder when the unknown girl started moving her hands, forming a few shapes in her gesticulation, her dark eyes fixed on the boy’s._

_Newt couldn’t do much else but stare dumbfounded at her, a frown forming on his face as he struggled to understand what she was trying to do. The girl pulled out a notebook from her pocket and handed it to Newt after she wrote something in it._

“—it turned out she was deaf, actually. It was really hard in the beginnin’, she had to write on a piece of paper every time she wanted to tell me somethin’ but at least she could read my lips when I talked.”

A fond look crossed Newt’s features at the memories and Thomas felt guilty at the little sting of jealousy at that.

“Her name’s Kaya and she happen to be an angel as well. One of those born ones. She found me ‘cause she could sense me ‘being reborn’ or some klunk like that. Still I’m glad that she did ‘cause God knows I’d be a bloody goner if I was left on my own.”

The blond smirked at the few snickers that were heard in the room. The whole pack still kept their undivided attention on him and it again reminded him of the times he had his second-in-command duties.

“Anyway, she taught me some basics of the sign language so we could at least communicate. I gotta admit, the first time she told me what I am now and how it works, I thought she was taking the piss at me. Making jokes on the guy that got shot in the buggin’ head then woke up in a world he thought was in ruins, real easy prey. But after a while and a whole lotta convincing I kinda got to terms with it. It still weirds me out, though.”

_Kaya didn’t hesitate to offer him her apartment to stay at for the time being and she was gracious enough to buy him some new clothes and help him get back on his feet. She said she understood how lost he might feel so she would do whatever she can to help. Newt was at first unsure and pretty much unwilling to accept her offers, he always hated being a charity case and having to rely on others too much. He worked real hard in the Glade on it to adopt that stand after he got his limp. He didn’t need anyone’s pity._

_This time however, Newt had to swallow his pride if he wanted to move forward and get his life back in order._

“The next step was trying to find my family, if I still had one. Overall it took us about two months to get through all of the ‘missing person’ articles and all the news concerning WICKED and their operations. There I found out all about how Tommy here helped bring them down and I was so buggin’ relieved to read that most of the former Gladers made it.” Newt took a moment to look at the boy sitting next to him.

Thomas felt his heart swell at the look of pride in his friend’s eyes; a smile crept on his face making the blond share it as well.

Scott observed every one of these seemingly intimate moments between his best friend and the blond boy. He knew how much Stiles cared about the said boy but now he started to suspect that there might be more to them than his friend let on. The Alfa was curious to see how it all unraveled but knowing Stiles’ dorky nature when it came to deeper feelings; he feared that it might be a bumpier road than it could’ve been.

“So—“ Isaac piped in, still sprawled in the armchair, “—did you find your family in the end?”

The Brit shifted his gaze to him before he spoke.

“Actually yes. Like I said, it took some time but we were able to track them down and the next day I was already at the airport with a ticket to England in hand. Kaya payed for everything, I don’t think I could ever repay her for all that she’s done for me. Bloody hell, if I even payed her back all the money eventually it still wouldn’t be shuckin’ enough for all her help. ‘Course she said I didn’t owe her anything but I guess it’ll always stay in the back of my mind. “

A quiet sigh escaped his lips and Thomas could tell that it still bothered the blond that he couldn’t give anything back to her. It made the brunet smile nonetheless, it was just the selfless and caring thing that Newt always did, he would give all he had for someone but not take anything in return.

It was one of the many things that made him the most amazing person Thomas has ever known.

“And so I get there, in London to be exact, and everythin’ so big and noisy and people are everywhere and I have no shuckin’ idea how to find the address that I had—“

_After being fed the lies of the world’s state for so long, the actual condition confused Newt to no end. Having his memory erased a while ago didn’t help much either. There were many things he didn’t know of, like the internet for example, even though Kaya did her best to inform him as much as she could, Newt still didn’t know how to deal with a lot of these strange new things. So when he got out of the airport he remembered that she told him to get a ‘cab’ to drive him to his house but see, the blond didn’t know how to differentiate a cab from an ordinary car. He ended up getting yelled at by numerous people for trying to get them to give him a lift. Finally he managed to find the right type of car which took him to the outskirts of London, to the address he got from the ‘internet’ that was supposed to be his home before he got taken away._

“—so imagine the look on my mum’s face when she opened the door and there I was!”

Newt chucked to himself.

Scott felt like giggling as well but not at the story, rather at the look in Stiles’ eyes as he watched the blond. It was so obvious to him now; Scott was a little disappointed he didn’t notice it sooner. His friend was obviously head-over-heels for the Brit.

The Alpha made eye contact with Isaac and they exchanged meaningful looks, their eyebrows raised and a knowing smirk curling around the other boy’s lips. The teen must’ve noticed as well.

Scott laughed silently at the thought that he and Isaac would probably have to pray for Stiles later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, forgot to mention the appearance of a small OC, I just really liked her when I first drew her so I thought, why not? 
> 
> -AE


	9. Ordinary life wasn’t really my cup of tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much to all who take their time to read my story, leave kudos and/or comments! You are my inspiration!
> 
> -AE

“—I guess I never really thought too much about it before since I basically believed my whole family to be dead. So when it came to it I had no buggin’ idea what to do, how to act or what to say. Mum started crying right away and she pulled me into a hug and wouldn’t let go for a real bloody long time—“

_Newt might or might not have mentioned that as he was embraced by his mother and finally realizing that he actually had a family, the boy broke down along with her. It all felt very overwhelming and frankly the blond had been strong and reserved for far too long now that it all just came pouring out of him. He felt better though, somehow cleaner, like letting out a breath after holding it in for an eternity. However their emotional reunion was soon interrupted by a tiny curious voice asking what was going on._

_The blond raised his head from his mum’s shoulder slowly, only to be met with a pair of eyes identical to his own. Long golden curls framed the round face of a girl standing nervously in the hallway._

_They kept their gazes locked until his mum spoke in a shaky tear-stained voice, “Lizzy, come say hello to your brother.”_

“Oh man, I always knew you were the brotherly type! It totally makes sense that you have a little sister!”

Thomas beamed at his friend, feeling a strange and sudden wave of self-pride wash over him.

_He totally called it!_

Newt chuckled in amusement, looking over at Tommy who seemed real happy with himself.

God, how he missed that boy.

“Anyway—“

The blond couldn’t keep the corners of his lips curling up once more before he shook his head slightly, a few strands of hair falling over his brows.

“—it took a while to settle in, not to mention all the explaining I had to do. It was kinda tiring but worth it in the end, my mum and sister were surprisingly understanding about the whole ordeal. I even got to hear and learn about all the stuff that I missed while we were busy runnin’ round the Maze and Scorch like shuckin’ lab-rats. I stayed with them for a whole year. While I was there—“

A frown grew on his face, his dark eyes lost somewhere in the living room empty space and it all reminded Thomas too much of the Newt he first knew when he woke up in the Glade. The Newt that always worried too much and would never give himself a break from trying to figure things out or help wherever he could. Every time he saw that frown, the brunet wanted to insure it would be followed by a smile, gentle and affectionate as all Newt’s smiles were when it came to Thomas. Anyway he could, Thomas would try to make it happen but going through the things they were at the time, it was more unlikely than not. He always wished he could brighten the other boy’s spirit but he couldn’t until now suddenly he could.

Thomas realized that he now had all the time in the world to make it up to the blond, to take care of him the same way the second-in-command did for him, back when the brunet was just a confused, stubborn and oblivious Greenie.

The thought made him even more happy and excited than he already was, itching to hang out with Newt and redeem for all the lost time.

Then realizing that he spaced out, Thomas concentrated back on Newt’s story, he still wanted to know everything that happened and was curious as to match up his friend’s time period to their own.

If Newt spent a year with his family in England, which would put Thomas in the period when he was just getting to know the supernatural secrets of his town. As strange as it was to imagine the Brit having lunch and sipping tea with his family while Thomas was hanging out with his werewolf and banshee friends, it was taking place at the same time.

He will have to share that notion with Newt, Thomas bet he would find it equally amusing and fun to ponder about.

_As much as he appreciated this turn out of his life, Newt couldn’t help but still feel somewhat anxious even while surrounded by his relatives and loved ones, finally back home. But was it his home really? Some days it didn’t feel like it. Not that he wasn’t welcomed with wide arms and embraces; it was simply the fact that he grew so close to the Gladers that not being among them felt like being forever in a foreign place. He loved dearly all of his former companions, some of them quickly became his closest friends and he considered them family from the start. Newt couldn’t even begin to express how much he missed Fry’s cooking, Minho’s smart-ass remarks, Chuck’s innocent pranks, Alby’s support or even Gally’s ugly mug. His heart still cried for his lost friends the same it did for those equally lost but somewhere in this wide world, where Newt wouldn’t even know where to start looking. He often thought of Minho, the Glader who was the closest to being his best friend apart from Alby. He hoped the Asian made it out of the whole mess alive and well, but the blond was always convinced that nothing of this world could bring Minho down. Newt wished he knew how to search for him or even get in contact somehow, but he knew the chances were slim without any solid information. And he certainly had none. But the person occupying his thoughts the most by far was Thomas. Bloody hell, Newt was convinced that the boy hated him by then. With how everything played out and how their last interaction went he wouldn’t be surprised to find out that his friend didn’t want to face him. However, that thought pained him immensely; he hoped with all his might that if they would ever to meet again, they would be able to smooth things out. The friendship Newt found in Thomas was something he never experienced before and felt like a bond so strong not even oblivion could erase. Since the start it felt somehow different, definite, pure. At first he couldn’t comprehend it but Newt quickly learned just to give himself into it. And now at the thought that they might never see each other again, Newt found his heart breaking over and over._

_He couldn’t take it._

_He wouldn’t have it._

_So he decided._

Newt decided to leave out the parts about his feelings towards Tommy in his story, preferring to skim over the last of his time at home and how he told his mum of his decision to go back to the United States.

“She took it a bit hard that I wanted to leave again and so soon but I couldn’t stand just sittin' there and doin' nothing. I guess you could say ordinary life wasn’t really my cup of tea.”

A few laughs could be heard around the room and Newt couldn't stop the eye roll at the group of people. So easily amused, no wonder Tommy was friends with them. They were like a whole pack of Chucks!

“So I packed everything necessary and I was on my way back to your lovely country—“

_With his mind set on finding Tommy, Newt left his homeland with not much but a single backpack. Besides, it was still a luxury when compared to what they had crossing the dessert land of the Scorch. He did his research as best as he could and even if the chances of finding Thomas in the States were a somewhat bigger than his chances of locating Minho somewhere in the world, Newt was nervous to find out that he had quite a few states to wander through. Nonetheless he kept his optimism and began the long and tiring journey. Newt made a plan of going through each of the states, where he would find a job and a place to stay and he would give himself a month to find at least a trace before going on._

_Curiously, the notion of his newfound supernatural self came back to his mind only just as he arrived back. Newt spent his time wondering if he will ever learn more about this phenomenon or even how to use it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think we all learned I am not to be trusted with dates cuz if I set one for the next update, the universe dictates it will not happen! So the day of the next chapter shall be a surprise! Yey! And the next chapter should be the last one concerning Newt's backstory, then the story itself continues.
> 
> -AE


	10. The buggin’ heavens must’ve smiled upon me

“I won’t bore you with all the details and truthfully, it was a pretty dull and monotonous time of me workin’ in coffee shops, restaurants and flower shops for minimum wage, all the while goin’ ‘round town, searchin’ the _‘net’_ and frankly looking like a complete shuck-faced idiot asking about of a guy whose name may or may not be Thomas with a description of your average teenager. Believe me when I say that a lot of people just straight out laughed in my face. It was ridiculous!”

Newt shook his head a bit but he couldn’t contain his laugh as he pictured all the faces gawking at him and generally watching him as if he came from another world. Which in some way he did.

“About the whole angel deal I decided not to burden myself even more and I figured when it comes up or becomes relevant in any way then I’ll deal with it. And that was only because I had no buggin’ idea what to do with the information anyways.”

_For a good period of time, maybe six months or more, Newt traveled from state to state. The only good thing it did him thus far was that he became pretty good at waitressing. People seemed to find him extremely likable and even ‘adorable’ (as a few lovely old ladies and hormonal teenage girls so kindly informed him) often leaving him with a generous tip at the end of the day. He knew he used to be generally liked amongst the Gladers, seeing as they always came to him for advice or a little pep talk, but this was something completely else. Having spent most of his life (or the part of which he actually remembers) with other boys who weren’t that keen on building romantic relationships and focused more on survival, Newt wasn’t used to someone complimenting him on his looks. It only made him self-conscious and he would become more annoyed from the inevitable blush heating up his entire face. Of course, the high school girls would find that only the more endearing, erupting in a screeching giggly mess._

For the given reasons Newt left out that part in his story, he didn’t need to give Tommy any reasons for teasing, which he would most probably do. Thank God Minho wasn’t there; he surely would give the blond hell for that.

However that thought saddened the Brit, a nostalgic grasp gripped his heart on the memories of those rare nights spent joking around and laughing until their sides hurt.

Another part of the tale skipped was Newt’s confession that the job he most enjoyed doing was in fact, being a florist. The hours spent surrounded by the most wondrous and delicate flora were truly something he lived for during his lonely odyssey. He was able to find peace and clear his mind while arranging different bouquets and decorations. Sometimes he would pick the more crimpled or damaged ones that he would’ve had to throw away and made them into a flower crown instead, often giving it to a customer who fancied it. The pay wasn’t as good as in catering but he enjoyed creating something pretty which would later brighten someone’s day or mark a special one.

_Interestingly enough, it was one of such jobs that Newt had at the time he met Dylan._

“Dylan was one of the two managers who always worked in the back of the shop. But as soon as I got there on my first day he pulled me aside and told me to wait for him after my shift ended. I did and so we walked to the nearest park where we sat for what must’ve been hours while he told me that he is some kind of advisor or emissary for those with supernatural qualities. I don’t remember well, I might be sproutin’ shit right now but the point is he offered to mentor me and help me understand what I became. So I spent my days workin’ in the shop and right after studyin’ and practicin’ lots of things with Dylan.”

“Okay so, enlighten us. What exactly can you do?”

Isaac scratched his chin and stretched in his chair.

“Well, I learned to make a whole lot of healing remedies and since angels can fight dark spirits and sense them it applies to me as well.”

Newt went a hand through his hair as he pondered for a bit.

“Oh and I guess I can manipulate dreams and stuff.”

Isaac gave a low whistle, looking actually impressed.

It was then quiet for a brief moment before a loud grumbling sound stirred the calm air. It came from Thomas’ stomach which he tried to silence by pressing his hands into it.

“Damn, it’s way past lunch time!”

Scott stared at the clock which showed a few minutes to five.

“Bloody hell, I didn’t realize I’ve been talkin’ for so long. I’ll cut this short ‘cause I was nearing the end anyways. I think it took me a year or so in total to wander over to your town and the buggin’ heavens must’ve smiled upon me to stumble upon Tommy’s dad out of all people.”

The blond looked over to his friend, who’s been unusually quiet during the entire story telling. They smiled gently to each other when Tommy reached over and gave his hand a light squeeze. For a second Newt thought he saw something else in the boy’s eyes but the brunet quickly averted them towards his friends.

“Should I order pizza then?”

Cheers echoed around the room as Stiles got up to get to the phone. Scott looked again at the Brit, suddenly stricken with a notion.

“Wait Newt, so you just told us everything that you went through, from how you resurrected and found your family to how you learned about your new abilities.”

The blond kept his gaze, an eyebrow quirked in waiting for Scott to get to his point. His face was set in a half frown as he went on.

“Okay so we totally could’ve just called you crazy for all of it, ‘cause you talked about angels and stuff, man. Didn’t you think we wouldn’t believe you all at?”

Scott chuckled at the end, shaking his head at the obvious mishap on everyone’s part. The pack met each other’s eyes before all of them settled on the new boy.

The blond went a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

“Shuck me, that didn’t cross my mind for even a second. I guess I trust Tommy enough to trust his close friends with the truth as well. That or I just didn’t care at all if you believed me or not.”

As Thomas re-entered the room he found all of his friends laughing together, even Newt was doubled over with a wide smile. The situation looked so normal, like something every teenager experienced all the time, the bunch of his close friends having a good time and sharing a laugh. Only now he felt like all the pieces were there, the picture was finally complete. So he just stood at the doorway, partly confused still but mostly happy.

Yes, finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand the backstory is finally over, hooray! Now we get to the good stuff, that is all of the Newtmas! Still a lot of chapters to go through, we're merely at the half point of this story, I'd say. To all who still read it (even tho I never update when I say I would and it always takes for-freaking-ever) and like it, I give you my heart! Please feel free to comment and leave feedback of any sorts, your support means the world! I hope you enjoyed this update!
> 
> -AE


	11. Alas yet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I have no excuse T-T  
> Nonetheless I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading and sticking with this thing, I love you all to bits! Leave your thoughts in the comments if you'd like!
> 
> -AE

_Stupid stupid stupid stupid_

Thomas was currently bumping his head against the table in his room. He finally stopped when he felt his forehead becoming sore, so he turned his head to the side and stayed lying there, a pen sticking into his cheek but he didn’t even care.

After everything it figures he’ll be stuck in this situation again.

_Stupid stupid stupid_

The past week of having Newt back in his life was amazing. They decided immediately that he was to stay with him and dad although the blond insisted on getting back to his motel room, the Sheriff wouldn’t have any of it. So a bit reluctant but nonetheless thrilled, Newt officially moved in with the Stilinski household. Both he and Thomas worked on the guest room most of the day to make it more comfortable and lively, especially when Newt brought in all the possessions he had with him. The boys were gloating with satisfaction at their work, munching on sandwiches that the Sheriff brought up for them.

The room itself, prior to Newt’s arrival, was very plain, a single bed was in the corner by the small window, a nightstand and wardrobe sat neatly beside it, one desk on the opposite side and the walls painted a pale green years ago. However, even with the few things the blond had, the room somehow looked completely transformed.

Now it was bathed in sunlight, fresh air coming through the wide open window, three books neatly stacked on the desk (surprisingly, the titles read _‘ASL dictionary’_ , _‘Shakespeare’s Sonnets’_ and _‘The Great British Cookbook’_ ) along with a notebook and few pens; a stuffed toy horse on the nightstand (Lizzy’s parting gift for her brother), drawers filled with some bottles and jars of weird looking stuff (Newt  said they were healing remedies and what-nots that he made with Dylan) and there were also some secret packages of flower seeds (stuffed safely behind the jars so Tommy doesn’t notice).

The second day Newt was with them went by way more calmly, because this time they didn’t have to deal with a dozen of curious teens. It was a pretty important day for the Sheriff however, because when he came back from the store where he piled up on food now that he had two growing young men under his roof, he walked into the kitchen to find a peculiar sight. His son was setting the table, something they never did because they mostly ate take-out or at different times, resulting in the dining table not seeing any silverware for years. But now it was fully equipped, along with a clean table cloth, three porcelain plates, silverware and even napkins, as if ready to receive guests. And not only that, Sheriff Stilinski could spot at least three different kinds of dishes, including a roasted chicken and potatoes, pasta and a few variating vegetable side-dishes. The food smelled delicious and the aromas filled the house, making it seem somehow warmer and more comfortable.

The Sheriff just stood there for a moment, his son still working on putting everything on the table while his friend was seasoning a salad and for the first time in forever, it felt like in the old days. The whole family there, enjoying a meal together, feeling happy and content.

And the man smiled and maybe even teared up just a little because _damn it_ , this strange new boy, this boy who made Stiles smile the brightest and who made him actually set up a table; this brave young boy who stepped into their lives not a few days ago was making them dinner and the Sheriff was shaken because without even realizing it, he just made them a family again. A loving, caring, smiling family who spend time together and protect each other like a real family ought to.

“Oh hey dad, Newt made dinner! Come sit, everything’s ready and I’m starving!” Stiles grins up at him before taking a seat, the blond boy right next to him, smiling uncertainly and waiting.

The Sheriff slowly sat down when the blond spoke up.

“This is just a little _thank you_ for letting me stay here, I mean, it’s the least I could do but I can promise you sir, that I’ll help with the bills as soon as I can—“

Sheriff Stilinski raised his hand to shush him before offering an earnest smile in return.

“I believe I should be the one thanking _you_ , son. And please, call me Noah.”

Smiles were exchanged and it didn’t take one more moment for them to dig in.

From that night on, Newt made sure to make at least one family meal for all of them every day, he helped and cleaned around the house as well while Tommy was in school. He hoped to find a job soon as to be able to ease the bills for the brunet’s dad.

Sometimes one of Tommy’s friends from the pack dropped in to keep him company, almost always being Isaac since the shank kept skipping classes apparently. He was fun to be around though, he reminded Newt of Minho but had his own quirks and was well, a bloody _werewolf_. He loved flashing his fangs and claws to the blond who enjoyed it despite all of the eye rolling. Isaac was playing a bad boy role as well, which Newt found immensely amusing and gladly teased him about it occasionally.

Even though all they did was mostly talk and joke around, whenever Tommy came back to notice Isaac there he would start yelling and shoving the werewolf out.

“That shank is a bad influence, you shouldn’t hang out with him without my supervision!” The brunet would usually grumble, the Glader slang rolling off his tongue effortlessly whenever he was around Newt.

Just like in the old days back in the Glade, what Newt did most of the time was shake his head at his friend’s nonsense.

Such were the next few days, everyone slowly getting used to their new routine and incidentally, it was that same routine that aggressively stirred some deeply buried feelings.

It wasn’t really Thomas’ fault that he often happened to run into his old friend in peculiar situations.

Well, they weren’t really peculiar _per se_.

They were all perfectly normal and ordinary; it was Thomas’ stupid mind that would notice them differently.

Like when he came home to see Newt talking with Isaac. He didn’t have anything against that (even though Isaac was a _pain in the ass_ sometimes), it was just the way that Newt laughed around him, it truly made Thomas’ blood boil. It was not like he wanted the blond all to himself, especially since he couldn’t spend all the time he wanted with him (his dad stubbornly made him go to classes without exceptions), he was actually really glad that the pack liked him and would keep him company when they could. As irrational as it was, Thomas just couldn’t picture the two teens together for a long period of time without feeling like punching the _cocky shank_ in the face.

Oh, but that wasn’t the worst of it.

Thomas had the luck of stumbling upon the blond while he was occupied with something, it could be from baking pancakes on the stove, doodling in his notebook by the window or cleaning around the living room to just watching TV, but the brunet’s mind always seemed to provide him with much necessary information right at that moment.

Such as the way Newt’s smile curves while he hums to himself, throwing a glance at the cookbook occasionally while at the stove; or the focused look on his face, brows drawn together strictly in concentration as he sketches scenery over the blank page, his lip often caught between his teeth; maybe how his shirt would ride up whenever he bends or stretches, showing a glimpse of skin; or even the way a few strands of hair would fall over his forehead as he leans his head on his hand, eyes fixed on the news program.

All these times Thomas would curse his brain for pointing out those details every chance it gets. He felt like it was making fun of him. Making fun of his absolute cowardice and inability to act on his feelings.

This brings us back to the present moment where Thomas is still laying his head on the table, wallowing in the despair that has been thrown upon him.

Truthfully, he brought it upon himself, there was no use blaming anybody else. It was just so frustrating that even after all this time he couldn’t muster up the courage to do anything.

For the last two years he kept blaming himself for never taking the chance, never revealing just how deep his feelings were, back from the very start. He always swore to himself that if he was ever to be given another chance he would seize it immediately and fully, knowing how much pain and misery brought his previous failure.

And here, now, against every odd he did get his second chance and he very well knew it that he didn’t deserve it and that he very well would never get it again.  Alas yet again, there he was, feeling like a _freakin’ blushing school girl_ , pathetic, useless and beyond pissed.

Thomas even swore he noticed pity glances Scott would sometimes secretly throw his way.

It made him want to put his head in his hands and groan eternally from shame, knowing that probably by now the whole pack noticed his hopeless crush.

Although when he thought about it, Thomas wasn’t sure he could even refer to it as merely a crush, because what he felt was way deeper and more meaningful. It would be a disgrace to compare it with the fleeting feelings of attraction you would feel for someone whom about you probably don’t even know that much.

No, what Thomas was feeling couldn’t possibly be labeled as simply as a ‘ _crush’_.

It lasted for much longer; he still felt as strongly as before, the feelings as apparent as when they were in the Glade or in the Scorch. Not just that but even knowing everything about the boy, all the good and all of the bad sides, his every quirk and flaw, his very soul and demons, Thomas could honestly and without any trace of a doubt  say that he accepted all of him, that he would cherish all of him.

Thinking about the boy the brunet always found himself promising that he would do anything in his power to ensure his absolute happiness. Newt deserved everything in this world, but most of all he deserved to know how Thomas felt.

But then, upon closer reflection, was it really the only possible thing to label his feelings as…

 

 

 _Love_?


	12. We have way too much to look forward to

Friday afternoon can be such a pain when you can’t wait to get home and hang out with your (quite literally) angel friend when you still have two more classes to go.

What makes it more bearable though is idle chatting with your (werewolf) best friend.

“ _Hey Stiles, can I ask you a question_?”

Scott was leaning over his desk, trying to whisper as clearly as he could while attempting not to bring too much attention to them.

It all looked very comical.

“ _Yeah, what’s up?”_

“ _How are things going with Newt?_ ”

“ _Oh, really good, yeah. By now he’s all settled, you know; I just wish I could spend more time with him, I still didn’t have a chance to have a real talk with him. You know, about the Maze, also to catch up and stuff_.”

The professor cleared her throat making both of the boys snap their heads up and smile apologetically. When she turned back to the board Scott leaned over again, almost falling out of his chair so he could reach Stiles.

“ _So you’re planning on telling him when you guys get a chance to have that talk, right?_ ”

Stiles’ eyebrows drew together sharply at that.

“ _Wha – tell him what… exactly?_ ”

“ _That you like him_.”

Thomas felt the beginnings of a nervous sweat, but he tried to play it off cool.

“ _Wh– what do you mean, he’s my freakin’ friend, of course I like him!_ ”

He knew his whispering sounded a bit rushed and louder and he bit his lip nervously at it.

“ _You know that’s not what I meant. I mean that you l i k e  h i m - like him_.”

Scott was raising his eyebrows at him and Thomas could just stutter. He was opting for what to answer for a moment but he gave up and tucked his head behind his elbow, practically lying on his desk.

His so called best friend snickered at that.

“ _Come on, dude, it’s like super obvious. I think the only one who doesn’t notice it is Newt himself! You seriously gotta do something about that_.”

Stiles’ eyes peeked over his arm at that.

“ _But wait a sec, you don’t mind that I like him even though… even though he’s a guy?_ ”

Scott gave him his best ‘are you serious?’ face.

“ _Dude. I’m a werewolf and you still stayed by my side. I’d be the world’s biggest douche if I stopped being friends with you just ‘couse you like another guy_.”

His friend lifted his head now, a smile crossing his lips, mirrored ten times bigger in his eyes.

“ _Aw thanks, man. That means a lot_.”

Thomas reached over and gave his best friend a pat on the arm, although he doubted it conveyed just how much it relieved him. The thought of Scott judging him or not talking to him because of his feelings towards the blond often came to Thomas’ mind, leaving him feeling somewhat uneasy. Even though realistically looking, Scott was a bigger person than that and would never act so petty when it came to their friendship and bond.

So the brunet smiled widely at him, having it returned by the teen.

“ _Bro hug?_ ”

Scott spread his arms and his friend chuckled.

“ _Bro hug_.”

The professor had thrown them out of her class minutes later for laughing loudly and hugging during her lecture.

 

***

 

The second Thomas entered the house Newt came rushing to him.

“Tommy! I’ve got great news! I finally managed to find a job and not only that but in the library so I’ll actually be seein’ ya durin’ the day too, while you’re at school, but best of all I’ll finally be able to help your dad with the bills!”

The blond was so delighted he could hardly keep his excitement, his eyes crinkling in joy and his smile wide.

Thomas couldn’t remember a time he’s seen him so happy, the sight of it aggressively tugged at his heart.

“That’s awesome, man! I’m really glad” They hugged briefly before the older boy pulled him into the kitchen where the table was already set and ready for dinner.

They ate the meal together, chatting happily about the news and school and food. Once the plates were empty the brunet insisted on cleaning up while Newt went and took a shower.

While he scrubbed the dishes Thomas tried not to think about his friend who was currently in the shower. Naked. Covered in little drops of water. Hot mist curling around his figure. Back muscles stretching and clearly visible as he washed his hair.

_Okay Thomas, this would be a good moment to stop with that train of thought._

He scrubbed some more, focusing with all his will power on the task.

Until then, the brunet has decided to embrace his feelings and admit to labeling them as clearly as love. However, it was strange that all this time (and whenever the boy wasn’t around) those feelings consisted of gentle thoughts, of admiration and affection, imaginings of hand holding and hair stroking, shy smiles and dazed looks, hushed talks and feather strokes. All of those romantic and cheesy things you’d see in a typical Hollywood rom-com.

And yet as soon as the blond would walk into the room, or more precisely into his line of sight, Thomas’ stupid mind would immediately take a beeline straight to blush worthy fantasies. It really made him feel like an average dumb hormonal teenager.

Nonetheless he convinced himself that it only meant that he was truly in love with both Newt’s soul as well as his body (although that kind of love was a lot less innocent).

His thoughts were then interrupted ( _thank God_ ) as Newt walked back into the room, smelling of freshness and shampoo.

“You all done there, Tommy?”

The blond raised his eyebrow as he eyed the only clean plate next to the still unwashed pile.

 “Uhh yeah, almost” Thomas smiled apologetically.

“When you’re done come over to the livin’ room, you promised we’d watch one of those space films of yours.”

He didn’t wait for a reply before he left the room and made himself comfortable on the couch, picking up a book from the coffee table.

Thomas dared to sneak a glance as he took in the flannel pajama bottoms the boy was wearing as well as a plain grey t-shirt that looked suspiciously big on him.

Wait, is that…

…One of Thomas’ t-shirts?

It couldn’t be, because that would mean that the blond went (wittingly!) into Thomas’ room, took one of the clean t-shirts from the wardrobe and put it on, knowing that it belonged to the brunet, even though he had a dozen of his own clean clothes.

But why would Newt do that?

It must’ve been mixed up with his laundry and by the time he noticed it wasn’t his, the blond was already wearing it so he just left it at that.

Or maybe he didn’t even notice?

“You sure are takin’ your bloody time washin’ those dishes.”

Once again he was shaken out of his erratic thoughts and determined not to keep his friend waiting anymore, Thomas hurriedly finished his task and even made popcorn to make up for the time lost.

When he brought the bowl to the couch Newt smiled up at him.

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about, Tommy.”

“Yeah, sorry” He laughed as he put in the DVD of Star Wars: _A New Hope_.

That night the Sheriff found his boys closely snuggled up and sound asleep on the couch. He smiled to himself while he turned off the TV and draped a blanket over them before he too went to bed.

The next day was a Saturday and they always slept in, except this time they woke early because of their aching backs and necks. It turned out it wasn’t such a good idea to spend the night on the couch.

So they made a healthy dose of coffee and sat at the table, each quietly sipping his own hot beverage.

Thomas couldn’t help but compare the moment to the one of the late night when he told his dad all about Newt. It now seemed like such a long time ago.

“Man, the Glade and trials seem like a lifetime ago. Whenever I think about those times I always feel like it was just a dream.”

Newt lifted his gaze to look at him and nodded thoughtfully.

“Yeah. I swear if it wasn’t for my buggin’ leg and the tattoos I would be convinced that it was all just a fever induced nightmare or somethin’.”

He shook his head and sharply exhaled a breath before he took another sip.

“Does it still hurt?”

Newt looked up to see Tommy tapping anxiously against his mug, an uneasy look visible on his face. The blond sorta forgot they never really discussed his “accident”; actually the first and only time they talked about it was when Newt was screaming it in Tommy’s face before begging to be killed. The blond couldn’t help but cringe at the memory of it.

So he smiled reassuringly at his friend.

“Not so much, as long as I don’t strain it a lot. It still gets sore if I spend too much time standin’.”

Tommy nodded slowly, a solemn look on his face and Newt could bet anything that he was thinking hard about something.

Those times really did seem like eons ago and Newt preferred not to dwell too much on them, all they brought was pain anyway. However they always had to concentrate on the present and take things day by day back then so now that he actually could think about the future, it seemed overwhelming sometimes. Everything that they went through left him wishing for nothing more than spending the rest of his days with his friends, with his family, not having to worry about survival or WICKED.

“So, um, was that true? What… What you said when… uh—“

The brunet was clearly struggling to voice his question, his eyes stayed fixed on his mug like he could find his answer in there. Of course, Newt didn’t need him to finish so that he understood what the boy meant.

He always hated talking about it; he didn’t want anyone to have that notion when they think of him, because he is so much more than that one weak moment. It was bad enough that he had a constant reminder of it, discussing it would bring forth all of that former self-despise again. But Newt didn’t want to keep it from Thomas; he trusted that the younger boy wouldn’t judge him simply based on that.

The blond reached for the boy’s hand, giving it a light squeeze and smiled gently even though he couldn’t help frowning slightly.

“It’s true. But that was a real long time ago and I was… I was in a bad place, felt all kinds of hopeless.”

Newt looked straight into Thomas’ eyes, taking a moment to take in all of the honey swirling colors.

“But that’s all behind us, yeah? There was so much buggin’ klunk that we had to deal with but now – “

He leant closer to the brunet, holding his hand more firmly now.

“Now we’re _free_ , Tommy. So no more talk about the past, we have way too much to look forward to.”

Newt licked his lips and smiled before letting go of his hand and really, Thomas couldn’t do anything else than smile back at that.

They spent the rest of the day switching between watching Star Wars and chilling around the living room, mostly Thomas narrating the many adventures he had with Scott while Newt was content listening quietly, occasionally letting out a laugh or scolding at their shenanigans. Evening came quickly so they moved their hangout to Thomas’ room where they lied on his bed, shoulders flat together and heads leaned against one another. Fresh air was filling the room from the open window, sounds of crickets swirling around them.

Newt gave a slight sigh, feeling completely relaxed and happy. He turned his head a bit to the side, glancing over at the brunet through the mess of their mashed-together hair.

“Have you thought about what you want to do with your life, Tommy? You’ll be done with school soon, are ya gonna go to college next?” His voice was soft and sleepy but the blond was far from tired, he really wanted to know what his friend wanted from his future.

The said boy nodded slightly, careful not to move his head too far from Newt’s. He was way too comfortable in their current position, plus he will gladly take any chance to be close to the older boy.

“Yeah, I’d like to finish college too. I was looking into some of them, I think I wanna be able to help people, fight the bad guys and make sure there are no more cases like with _WICKED_ , you know? Maybe become a cop or something.”

Newt laughed at that.

“How typical of Thomas, a born hero, ya are.”

He chuckled with amusement again but was met with a frown from his friend.

“Oh come on, Tommy, ya know I mean it in the best way possible. It was you who got all of us out and everythin’, wasn’t it?” He raised his eyebrows a little, watching as Thomas’ features relaxed once more.

“Yeah well, I just wanna help I guess. I’m not trying to be a hero or anything – “

“I _know_ , Tommy“ The blond interrupted him with an eye roll, “I’ll gladly leave all the big ambitions for you, you’re buggin’ good at klunk like that.”

Newt smiled just to show that he was teasing rather than making fun of Thomas and his traits.

The boy shoved his shoulder playfully in return before asking, “What about you, Newt? Do you know what you’d want to do?”

The older boy shrugged at the question.

“Not really. After _WICKED_ I kinda went by the method of havin’ a single goal at a time. Like, first it was to find my family, yea?”

He held one finger up, pointing it high over their heads, the moonlight illuminating it in a soft pale glow.

“Then after that it was to get back to the US – “ He held up another finger.  
“And once I did, it was to find _this shank_ ” He held up a third finger and glanced at Thomas, a mischievous grin adorning his face.

Thomas let out a breath of a laugh before he too reached with his hand and curled a finger around one of Newt’s held out ones.

“So what’s the next one?” He spoke lowly, feeling as if in a trans during the moment, like some kind of intimate bubble formed around them.

Newt’s dark eyes lazily went over their interwined fingers and he swung their joined hands in the air slowly from side to side.

“Like I said, I’m not sure. I don’t want to waste time in school, that’d be hopeless for me anyway, it would take me bloody ages to catch up and finish. Instead I’d like to find a solid job that I wouldn’t hate doin’, I think that’s as far as I thought about it, regarding the subject.”

Thomas hummed in response and for a moment they both stayed silent, simply watching the languid movements of their hands through the air.

“Although” The blond quietly broke the still silence, “There is one thing I would love to do.”

He turned his head to better face the brunet who mirrored his action in return.

“I would really like to see the ocean.”

It felt like an important secret was shared, like Thomas had a privilege to listen to these thoughts that Newt never shared with anyone else. The spoken wish was so prosaic in its core, but the weight behind it spoke volumes more.

“Back in the Glade a lot of the guys liked to observe the sky, they said it calmed them, thinkin’ that we’re lookin’ at the same broad sky as someone who’s not trapped beyond hope, who’s free and some place better. I s’ppose it gave ‘em some reassurance, a feelin’ of freedom and opportunity, lookin’ up at the light blues and night stars.”

Newt used their still joined fingers to lightly trail imaginary constellations in the air as he spoke.

“But for me the sky was never equal to new beginnings, it was the ocean. Sure, I’ve never seen it or at least, not that I remember of, but somehow even just the thought calmed me, thinkin’ of the rollin’ waves and endless glow against the sunlight…”

There was a most beautiful dreamy look on the blonde’s face as he described it; Thomas couldn’t tear his eyes from him, not that he would even want to.

“I can’t explain it well, but I’d really like to see it for myself one day” He sighed, finally bringing down their hands which now lay still over his abdomen, Tommy’s fingers still gently holding onto his.

The younger boy hummed in response then thought for a moment before letting out a breathy laugh.

“Oh man, what do you think the others are up to now? D’you think Minho could be sitting in class, just plain cursing everyone and yelling how he fought Grievers and monsters and what not’s and he shouldn’t be forced to study or do homework?”

Newt laughed at that, his whole body shaking with the reaction.

“Man, I bet he skips more classes than he attends, the shuckin’ bastard.”

“Gally probably gave up education completely, now he’s probably sitting in a dark corner of a room somewhere or just, I dunno, being a lumberjack or something.”

They laughed for a while, enjoying immensely their little guessing game, naming the Gladers and what they would be doing in the moment, what their lives look like now.

As the mirth died down, the boys were left in stillness once again, the room covered in darkness as it must’ve been close to midnight by now. Thomas looked over to his friend; he could barely make out his features, half hidden by shadows.

Newt’s eyes looked his way shortly after and the brunet took his time observing every crease and fold of his skin, the arch of his nose, the strands of hair covering his dark eyebrows, the rosiness of his lips. There was a tiniest glimpse of a pink tongue peeking out to go over them and Thomas was left transfixed by the sight.

Fortunately he caught himself in time to retrieve his gaze back up to meet the blonde’s, but Thomas could swear he noticed Newt’s eyes dart up as well. Although it was probably just the shadows playing tricks on his mind.

A breath later Newt was slowly propping himself up with a slight yawn.

“It’s gettin’ late, we should go to bed.”

Thomas blinked a few times before he comprehended what the boy just said.

“Yeah, you’re right. Oh hey, Newt?”

He called the retrieving blond who stopped at the doorway at the mention to turn back to him.

“…Have a good night.”

Newt smiled gently.

“Good that. You too, Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I think this is the longest chapter yet! And I even had to split in two what I originally planed to be this chapter. Anyways, thank you for reading, leave kudos and/or feedback to let me know what you think! Lots of love!
> 
> -AE


	13. Depths of the abyss

Sunday always meant movie marathons and take-out.

The lazy afternoon found four boys sprawled all over the living room, empty pizza cartons littered the coffee table as well as beer and juice cans, the DVD still playing the last _Star Wars_ episode while the actors’ voices were nearly drowned out by the lively commentary taking place. It was unbelievably amusing watching Scott and Stiles passionately argue about the movie, but what Isaac though even more entertaining were the expressions Newt had while listening to them.

Well mainly Stiles, after all.

It was truly ridiculous watching the two and how they behaved around and toward each other, if someone randomly walked into the situation they would think the boys were a couple. Had Isaac had a dollar for every time he had to roll his eyes at them he’d be living in his own apartment by now. Were it up to him, the teen would force Stiles into confessing, just so that they can get together already and spare everyone the time. Come to think of it, there is a high chance that when they _do_ get together they will be even more annoying; knowing Stiles he’ll probably be overly affectionate and overly _PDA_.

Still better than all the pining.

How unfortunate that Scott made him promise not to meddle.  Although it can be very difficult to resist sometimes, for instance right then, as Isaac studied the warm glow in Newt’s gaze while the blond watched the other two teens discussing. It takes all of Isaac’s will power not to sigh dramatically with words “ _Just make out already_ ”.

The werewolf supposed Stiles is just taking his time, there was no way he’d miss the chance. After all, he’s spent the last couple of years moping over the lost love and the brunet definitely isn’t dumb enough not to be thankful to the grave and back for this second opportunity.

And yet it wouldn’t hurt to just _nudge_ them a little (if only for Isaacs own amusement).

He stood up and stretched visibly, grunting for good effect.

“Sitting in one room for the whole day really makes you feel _super_ refreshed! But if you’d excuse me, I have other places to be now.” He crossed his arms and stared expectantly at the Alpha.

“Scott, you’re my ride.” He raised an eyebrow; the boy should catch onto his hint.

But of course Scott stared back at him, looking all confused and as puppy-like as ever.

“You guys leaving already? But it’s only 8 o’clock.” Stiles argued from his spot by the armchair, his back resting against Newt’s legs, who sat comfortably in it.

Isaac shifted his gaze back to Scott, as if to say ‘ _can you not see these dorks?_ ’

Finally it seemed to click in the Alpha’s head and he too rose from his seat on the couch and stepped next to his fellow werewolf.

“Yeah, Isaac has a point, it’s getting late anyway and we have school tomorrow morning.”

It was a lame excuse, they both knew it, but it didn’t even matter, it was just for technical records.

“Right, I’m startin’ at the library tomorrow too, so I’ll be seein’ ya around.” The Brit nodded at them and waved shortly before he began cleaning up the trash.

Isaac almost felt guilty for leaving them to clean by themselves, but then again if you thought about it they kinda deserved it for putting him through the constant inconvenience of their mutual pining.

So he put his arm around Scott and flicked his hand goodbye while the Alpha said his farewells and they were off.

Once they were out of the house he gave a low whistle.

“Man, I didn’t know you could have four people hang out and still make two of them feel like a third-wheel.”

Scott laughed.

Meanwhile the living room was quickly restored to its normal stage, having as none of them used any dishes all Newt and Thomas had to do was throw out the trash. Since they were soon done with the job, Thomas thought it would be fun to teach Newt how to play _Smash Bros_ before they go to bed.

It soon proved to be a fruitless task as proven by the many crashes and swears coming from the blond. Thomas laughed every time even as Newt stubbornly kept trying to beat him or at least last long enough to chuck a bomb his way. The brunet wasn’t even trying too hard, he much rather enjoyed the ordinariness of the night.

He hoped to spend every Sunday from now on just like this.

*

The dream decided to linger on the moment when Newt was only a few inches from him, despair, misery and pain etched into his once bright eyes and then that one second. That _one instant_ when Thomas pulled the trigger.

_Please Tommy please_

Thomas shoot up with a shout, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and his t-shirt to his torso, quick shallow breaths escaping past his still parted lips. Familiar tears stung behind his eyes and he didn’t even take a moment to consider before he stumbled out of the bed, limbs shaky and numb as he hurried out of his room, down the hallway to the door by the end.

Urgency overtook cautiousness and he wasted no time in fumbling with the handle to barge into the quiet room. It was engulfed in darkness and a kind of sinister stillness as nothing stood out for a moment. When his eyesight adjusted to the dim light Thomas could finally make out the bed.

And it was empty.

His body shaking with nerves in overdrive and old coldness wrapping around his heart, making it hard to breathe properly, if at all; the boy searched around the wall for the light switch. Once he found it and flicked it on he almost wished he didn’t.

The room was bare from residence; the desk empty of books and papers, the nightstand lonely with no plushy, the bed lifeless with no trace of anyone being there for the past years. It was stuffy and dusty and completely, utterly, unmistakably and definitely

 _Empty_.

Thomas wasn’t able to move, to think, to be; he just stood there, feeling his world fall apart again and again in the cruelest way possible; inhumanly, heartlessly cruel.

His knees gave up under him and Thomas crashed onto the floor with his heart permanently sinking to the depths of the abyss.

*

Thomas shoot up with a shout, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and his t-shirt to his torso, quick shallow breaths escaping past his still parted lips. Familiar tears stung behind his eyes and he didn’t even take a moment to consider before he stumbled out of the bed, limbs shaky and numb as he hurried out of his room, down the hallway to the door by the end.

Urgency overtook cautiousness and he wasted no time in fumbling with the handle to barge into the quiet room. It was engulfed in darkness and a kind of sinister stillness as nothing stood out for a moment. When his eyesight adjusted to the dim light Thomas could finally make out the bed.

Between the covers lay the figure of his friend who woke with a start at the noise and was now blinking sleepily at him.

Such a relief like Thomas never felt in his entire life overtook his whole being and he felt useless in trying to stop his body from going limp against the doorframe, but he at least brought his hand up to his mouth, stifling the sobs that came pouring out from his very soul.

_It was just a nightmare._

Seeing him break down like that was the most heartbreaking thing Newt ever saw. It didn’t take him a second more to leap out of the bed and rush over to Tommy, wrapping him in a tight embrace even though the blond felt his own body traitorously trembling. He didn’t dare move while he waited for Tommy to calm down a bit, but the sight of him just couldn’t leave his mind.

Standing at the door, holding the handle in a death grip, hair damp and shirt stuck to his body, eyes red and filled with fright with lips trembling and gasping breaths before he clumsily brought his hand over it.

At first Newt panicked that something happened and that the boy was hurt, but now with the brunet sobbing into his shoulder and clutching his shirt, the blond figured it must’ve been a nightmare. He couldn’t possibly know what it was about, but Newt feared that it had to do with their last moment before…

Before his death.

And if it was then it begged the question…

_Was it every time for Tommy torture such as this?_

The thought alone made his heart clench in sorrow. Newt held his friend firmer, placing a kiss into his dark hair.

Tommy pulled back slowly, he stopped crying but he was still sniffling as he rubbed his face with a sigh.

“I’m sorry – I didn’t mean to wake you up…” He spoke quietly, his voice raspy from dismay.

He blond squeezed his shoulder at which the younger boy looked up, noting his drawn eyebrows, eyes filled with worry and concern.

It made Thomas feel guilty for upsetting the blond over nothing or yet something as silly as a bad dream.

“I’ll just – I’ll just let you get back to sleep… I’m sorry, again.”

But while he tried to turn to leave he was held firmly in place by the older boy.

“I’m havin’ none of that, Tommy. C’mere.”

Newt pulled him towards the bed where he settled back under the covers. Thomas stood awkwardly for a moment until the blond patted the spot next to him.

As the boy reluctantly climbed into the bed, Newt shuffled further to the side, making more room for him to lie on. Then he covered them both with the blanket and sighed into the darkness.

Tommy lay unmoving and Newt racked his brain for something to say to try and reassure his friend.

After a while of silence he carefully cleared his throat and whispered.

“Do ya want to talk about it?”

He patiently waited, his eyes never leaving Tommy’s face while the boy bit his lip, features still rough with upset.

Finally he shook his head, refusing to face the blond, feeling sickly with embarrassment and the residue of the dream.

Newt nodded slowly. “Try and get some rest then, yeah?”

He kept his gaze on the brunet, but the latter still avoided his eyes so Newt sighed and turned his back to him.

Once the blond was settled comfortably he reached behind him and his long fingers found Tommy’s arm, so Newt pulled it gently to him, draping it over his side and intertwining their fingers together as he at last brought their hands up to his chest to rest there.

Thomas was left stunned by the action, finding himself flat against the blond’s back and his tired and still sleepy brain struggled to comprehend that he was currently _spooning_ Newt.

He was finally able to relax when he heard the older boy sigh in content, so Thomas settled as close as it was physically possible, snuggling his nose into Newt’s hair and he felt so safe that as soon as his lids feel he was in a deep slumber.

Newt could feel Tommy’s breaths against his neck and he smiled, moving as little as he could to place a kiss on his knuckles before he too feel asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit shorter but I keep having to break up chapters into parts so that they don't overflow with stuff! Also there is the aesthetic appeal, if it makes sense! Anyways thank you for reading, leave a comment or kudos if you haven't already, I have a lot more Newtmas fluff up ahead and I promise, this is the last of angst in this story, only good things lie ahead! :) Also a huge THANK YOU for everyone who comments and leaves feedback, you give me motivation to write on! ^^ 
> 
> -AE


	14. Nothing at all

This time around his dreams were filled with sunbathed skin, golden hair and muffled laughs, leaving behind them a kind of warmth and freshness, so when Thomas opened his eyes to the sunlight he felt relaxed and rested.

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around himself. For a moment he felt disorientated from the pale green walls and different angle of bed before he remembered that he was in Newt’s room (in Newt’s _bed_ , while he was at it). Thomas lowered his gaze only to be met with two piercing dark eyes.

“Hey, I didn’t notice you were awake.” He said, voice sounding somewhat rough from the sleep.

During the night the blond must’ve shifted because now he was facing the younger boy, so close that their noses almost touched. Thomas noted that his arm was still draped over the boy’s slim waist while his other hand rested between their bodies, safely tucked under Newt’s stomach. Normally the situation he found himself in would make the brunet a lot more fidgety from the closeness, but it proved to be a good thing that his tired brain was much slower and still dazed from sleep.

Newt smirked up at him, peeking under the many golden strands of hair that have fallen over his forehead.

“Ya don’t like seein’ my face first thing in the mornin’, Tommy?”

Thomas huffed sarcastically but was unable to resist comparing the two moments. He remembered how while they waited for a Griever, looking through that old dirty window in the Maze wall, the sun illuminated brilliantly the second-in-command’s  bright hair; different colors dancing on his face and he didn’t even notice Thomas’ staring who was just so transfixed. The brunet remembered that morning as one of the more important ones, it was the first time he really appreciated the blond’s beauty (because it would be a disgrace to call him anything other than beautiful or gorgeous). And now too, Thomas could trace the light and shadows gently flickering on Newt’s face; it happened so often now but the boy would every time be left in breath-taking awe.

The alarm sounded off then snapping both boys back to the present and Newt got up first, not hesitating to climb over his friend to get off the bed and went straight to the bathroom without another word.

The brunet stayed put for a moment longer, looking after the older boy before he too got up and went to his room to change into his every-day clothes. Just as he finished packing his bag for school, he heard his friend call from the hallway.

“The bathroom’s all yours, Tommy!”

It didn’t take him long to brush his teeth and wash his face, only taking a second to go a hand through his hair, it looked presentable enough, so he exited the room and went downstairs. Thomas bumped into Newt who was just quitting the kitchen with two bags in his hands.

“Bloody watch where you’re going, shank!” The blond laughed as the other boy fumbled with an apology.

He shoved one of the bags into Thomas’ hand. “Here. I didn’t have time to make anythin’ special so ya have a sandwich in there, you know, for later.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to, thanks Newt.” Thomas smiled at the boy who scratched at his nape nervously.

“ ’s nothin’, you’re my ride anyways, so…”

“Yeah, of course!” The brunet grinned and led the way to his trusty jeep, musing on the thought that he’ll be driving to school with Newt from now on and a smile tugged at his lips at that.

The drive to the school was filled with small talk, not unpleasant or forced in any way; with Newt everything often felt very familiar and natural, no matter whether it was a first-time situation or something they did a thousand times over. Being with the blond was always as easy-coming as breathing.

As he pulled in a parking spot, Thomas spotted Scott getting off his motorbike who in turn noticed them as well and gave a bright wave. The blond waved back happily while Thomas turned off the engine and they both got out to join Scott on the walk over to the building. There they met up with Lydia, Kira and Isaac and even though the Brit now joined them in their pretty cemented routine, it felt as though he was there from the start, conversation flowing effortlessly and very much positive.

When the bell rang signaling the start of class, Newt waved goodbye to the pack before he went on his way to the library (but not without throwing a lingering glance at Tommy as he rounded the corner). He found it easily enough, there was one of the teachers waiting for him there and he gave him instructions and everything the blond needed to get started.

It’s not like being a shuckin’ librarian is a tough job.

 _Jesus bloody Christ_.

Newt felt like he could finally relax and breathe freely once the teacher left; he was immensely annoying and insistent.

_Who even gave the buggin’ coach the job of instructing a new librarian?_

Newt’s day went smoothly after that, there weren’t that many students in the library so he could pick a book that interested him and read it in piece. That is, until a loud gang of teenagers barged right in.

“Newt! How’s it going, bro? You bored yet?” Isaac leaned against the desk, peeking at the pages of the book the blond was reading.

“I was doin’ just fine until you lot came crashin’ in.” The boy grumbled even though the smile on his lips betrayed his annoyed façade.

“We just figured to drop by and see how you’re doing.” Scott laughed but then looked like he remembered something so he started rummaging through his bag until he pulled out a piece of paper.

“Take this – “ He handed it to Newt. “ That’s the number of my boss Deaton, he’s a veterinarian but he’s also an emissary, like the Dylan guy you met! I told him about you and he was very interested and he asked if you could, like, make him some healing remedies and stuff; and – and he even said he’d pay you for it. So he told me to give you his number.”

Newt was left surprised at that, he remembered Tommy mentioning him a few times while talking about the things he and Scott went through. If that Deaton was as skilled as Tommy presented him then Newt was sure he was able to brew his own remedies, probably even better than the blond could. So he must’ve meant it as a means of kind gesture, offering to help the boy get some extra cash. Normally, Newt would consider it a charity attempt and therefore refuse, but he figured he could maybe continue his learning under this new mentor, so in the end he nodded to Scott and thanked him.

The bell echoed through the halls so the group had to leave the Brit to go to their next class.

“If you get too bored over here just text me and I’ll come keep you company!” Thomas said over his shoulder, turning to walk backwards out of the library.

Newt rolled his eyes fondly at his friend. “I’m not havin’ you miss lessons ‘couse of me, Tommy. I’ll be fine, be seein’ ya back home!”

The brunet shrugged slightly but ginned back nonetheless ( _Newt would never know the overjoyed flip Thomas’ heart did at the mention that they now really shared a ‘home’_ ).

“Good that!”

*

Newt’s days went by moderately fast, while he was at work he usually spent his time reading whatever looked entertaining enough, occasionally helping out some students to find books they needed. He was visited regularly by someone from or the whole of the pack and although they caused some kind of ruckus more often than not, the blond liked their visits, it made him happy and infinitely relieved that they accepted him so easily. Besides, he could see how much that meant to Tommy and that was really the most important thing in the end; making Thomas happy.

Wednesday night found him quietly reviewing ASL in his room when a mop of messy dark hair peeked through his doorway.

Newt smiled not even having to lift his eyes from the page he was currently reading to know that Tommy didn’t make any progress at all in the studying he was supposed to be doing.

“Already done?” He teased, eyes narrow when he finally looked over to the boy.

“Uh I can’t really concentrate in my room so I thought I’d study in here…?” The brunet said it like it was a question, like Newt would ever mind him being there or like he would disturb Newt’s reading.

The blond sighed for effect nonetheless and returned to his book. “You can stay if ya promise you’ll actually get it done.”

He could see with his peripheral vision the happy bounce Tommy did as he plopped down on the floor next to the bed where Newt was sitting. The room was once again silent, both boys concentrating on their tasks, or so Newt thought until he noticed Tommy’s stare.

The older boy didn’t react at first, thinking that maybe the brunet will continue his work in a bit but after some time passed and Newt still felt his eyes on him, he realized he was reading the same passage over and over without understanding any of it. He didn’t know why but he suddenly felt overly self-conscious, like the times when those annoying school girls kept calling him ‘ _cute’_. Thomas was the sole person he felt most comfortable with and yet as he felt his whiskey colored eyes tracing his every feature, Newt had to fight not to squirm under them. He nervously thought how he probably had a smudge or something on his face, or he had an odd expression while reading, or his hair looked like a bird’s nest of a mess.

Not able to take it anymore, Newt opened his mouth to ask before he was quickly interrupted by his friend.  
“You studying the sign language?”

He blond closed his mouth, eyes now met with Tommy’s and the boy didn’t look like he’d been scrutinizing Newt’s appearance or anything of the sort. On the contrary, his face held a curious expression, genuine interest lighting up his eyes. It reminded the blond of the Greenie he first was, asking all those questions that only Newt had the patience to answer.

“Yeah, I’m just reviewin’ it a bit.”

“Why? Are you planning on visiting Kaya or something?”

Tommy looked the smallest bit of worried for a moment.

Newt chuckled at that. “No, although now that you mention it I probably should.”

The younger boy definitely looked worried now. “What, like _now_?”

Newt laughed fully this time. “No, not _right away_ , Tommy. You won’t get rid of me that shuckin’ easily. I just don’t wanna forget too much of it, it’s still a language so it needs regular repeatin’.”

“Oh.” Tommy nodded in thought, his textbook by now completely forgotten in his lap.

His eyes lit up suddenly which could only mean that he had an idea, if Newt knew the boy at all.

“Why don’t you teach _me_ some of it?”

The blond was taken aback.

“You really wanna learn ASL?”

“Well not _all of it_ right this moment, but maybe a couple of words or something?”

Newt thought before he sat up straight. “Alright.”

Tommy smiled at that, joyfully propping himself by his elbows on the side of the bed.

“Good that, so I s’ppose the first thing to know is how to say _hello_ and that’s pretty easy.”

He brought his right hand to his forehead, thumb lightly touching it and then moved his hand away.

Tommy imitated the action and Newt nodded at him.

“Right, just like that. And you always wanna use your dominant hand for doin’ most of the signs. Now this is how you would ask for someone’s name.”

He pointed at the brunet and bounced his fingers twice against each other, his eyebrows raised high in question.

Tommy repeated it. “Like this?”

“Yeah, just remember to raise your eyebrows so you indicate to the other person that you’re askin’ a question.”

“Oh okay. How do I spell my name?”

The older boy signed the letters slowly, repeating the action a few times before Tommy got it.

“ _T-H-O-M-A-S_. Did I do it right?” He signed the letters carefully, eyebrows drawn together in focus.

Newt grinned back. “You did, good job Tommy.”

The boy smiled. “This is actually really fun! Show me something else?”

Newt demonstrated a few more phrases, such as how to say _‘thank you’_ , _‘sorry’_ , _‘I like it/ I don’t like it’_.

“Wow I’d study this a ten times rather than the dumb klunk I have to for economics!” Tommy shook his head at the thought.

The blond laughed. “Tough luck, Tommy.”

The brunet went silent for a moment and Newt wondered what the boy was thinking about but whatever it was, he suspected he would find out soon.

Surely enough, Tommy parted his lips to say something but then looked unsure, pondering it over while Newt raised a brow in expectation.

Finally, the younger boy started slowly. “How would you sign… a  _‘kiss’_?”

Thomas’ heart was pounding ridiculously fast as he waited for an answer while he both hoped and dreaded if the blond would catch onto his meaning.

Newt’s face was graced with a small curious-looking smile before he made an “O” shape with his hands and brought them together whilst he puckered his lips the slightest bit.

“Like that.” He finally said, his dark eyes fixed on Thomas’ own.

The brunet swallowed nervously, he still couldn’t get over the image of his friend’s pink lips so irresistable and kiss-ready. Something menacing must’ve overtook him because Thomas cleared his throat and asked another question.  
“And how would you say _‘date’_? …As in _‘going on a date’_.”

Newt was still staring back at him, Thomas couldn’t imagine what thoughts could possibly be swirling around his witty mind at the moment.

Slowly and somewhat delicately, the older boy brought his hands in front of him, keeping them slightly apart and with palms facing each other made “D” shapes before he lead them closer so that his fingertips touched. Then he pulled them apart before repeating the action again.

“That.”

Thomas nodded slowly in reply, his whole body was burning with heat by now.

“…And _‘love’_?”

Newt’s lips quirked up in what could’ve only been amusement and he crossed both hands over the middle of his chest.

“You can sign it with one hand, too.” He added, his voice sounding strangely low as he proceeded to show the simple sign.

There was this new and spark-filled tension around them, it was like both of the boys were waiting for the other to act on it first. Suddenly the weight of Newt’s stare was too much to bear, Thomas’ hands shook with rushing adrenaline while he felt lightheaded, like all of the air from the room was sucked out by his shallow breaths. Before he realized it, Thomas was standing and Newt was looking up at him in confusion.

“I uh – “ The brunet racked his brain for something to say although he had no idea what he even wanted to say or be told.

All he knew was that there was this thick veil of expectation around them and he had to break it somehow.

He cleared his throat again. “—uh I should go see if – if dad came back from work… You just – stay right there, I’ll go uh do it.”

It wasn’t the smoothest of excuses, it wasn’t even close, but it was what got him out of the room and breathing again.

Thomas quickly walked downstairs, busily wrapped in his thoughts, where he did indeed find his dad at the dining table reading something. The Sheriff looked up at his son, surprised to see him just awkwardly standing there.

“What’s up, son?”

The teen now stood by the table, looking closest to miserable and to say that the Sheriff was perplexed would be an understatement.

Stiles sighed deeply. “Nothing, dad. _Nothing at all_.”

The boy turned on his heel and went straight up to his room, shutting the door behind himself.

Sheriff Stilinski shook his head, mumbling something under his breath before he got back to his case files.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever updated this fast before! Hooray for me! :D There are some ASL (American Sign Language) descriptions in this chapter, I think they are all correct but let me know if some are not, even though I learned ASL there is always a possibility of error xD And as always thank you for reading and leaving kudos and commenting and just plain loving this ship as much as I do! As for Thomas the dork we'll have to see how long it takes him to get his klunk together and just confess already! xD 
> 
> -AE


	15. Driving him insane

“Morning.”

“Mornin’, Tommy.”

“You uh, ready to go?”

“Yeah, gimme a sec just to grab my stuff.”

“Okay, I’ll wait for you by the car.”

“Good that.”

Thomas watched as Newt went back upstairs to his room. The brunet took the two paper bags with toast inside from the dining table and carried them to his jeep where he chucked them on the backseat. He leant on the car door while waiting for his friend to join him.

Things were sort of awkward between them this morning, it was as if Thomas didn’t know what to say while Newt didn’t want to say anything at all. It bothered the teen deeply, especially since he wasn’t sure what he did wrong last night for them to feel this uncomfortable around each other. Now the blond was throwing him sparse glances and each of them held something heavy, like he wanted Thomas to have done or still _do_ something, anything else. The latter was just too unsure what the older boy would’ve preferred him to do.

As per usual, Thomas was confused.

Newt finally walked out of the house and took his seat in the jeep.

“Sorry for takin’ a while. We can go now.”

Thomas only nodded and started the drive. Even in the car, there was this excruciating silence and whilst he kept thinking hard of something to say to break the unbearable stillness, his friend was seemingly unbothered by it; his head leant on his hand while he stared through the window and at the passing scenery. That made the brunet ponder if the whole ordeal was only his imagining, maybe _he_ was the one feeling awkward from last night; maybe Newt didn’t deem it odd at all.

He felt a bit guilty when a sigh of relief left his lips as Newt’s figure rounded the corner and went out of sight. That gives him lots of time to relax and regain his composure, he could smile and laugh freely while he went to classes with Scott and the rest of his friends. Thomas could free his mind of the ever present blond boy, at least for a bit.

 

*

 

The rest of the day went a lot smoother, when they met back home in the evening the conversation came easier and they spent some time together; eating dinner and then playing a couple of rounds of _Smash Bros_. When they bid each other a good night things still weren’t completely back to normal but they weren’t nearly as wearisome as in the morning. Thomas hoped they could just forget about the whole incident and go back to their old relationship.

For the most of that night, Thomas was troubled with numerous thoughts on the topic which made him realize the risks of pursuing a romantic relationship with Newt.

_What if he didn’t feel the same way? What if he didn’t want a relationship at all?_

And worst of all, _what if they did get together but then break up and begin despising each other? What if they lost their bond and close friendship forever after the break up?_

Was it all worth the risk?

 

*

 

Sheriff Stilinski raised his eyes from the newspaper he had been reading only to spot the Brit standing shyly at the doorway.

“Yes? What’s up, Newt?” He asked curiously, the boy was still standing some distance away fumbling with something in his hands.

“Um it’s just that I’ve got my first paycheck. The principal was very kind to pay me right away, even though I worked for only one week. So um, here.”

Newt handed him an envelope and the Sheriff took it carefully, still staring in question at the teen.

“I know it’s not much, but it’ll be a start. And I’ll make sure to give at least half of the salary from now on, I hope it’ll help with the bills even a bit.”

The Sheriff was left stunned, mouth half open in a loss of words and mind puzzled. This boy just keeps astonishing him and the more he gets to know him, the more Sheriff realizes just how true his son’s description of the blond was. He then understood how his son got so attached to this foreign boy –  this young man.

Sheriff Stilinski always accepted his son for everything who he is and tried his very best to support his Stiles in everything he does. So when he found out about the boy’s feelings, he was somewhat reluctant at first, but it took the man little to no time to accept them as well. It was a part of Stiles after all and as his dad, he swore to love unconditionally every bit of his only son.

And now, as he still stared in awe at Stiles’ friend – at Stiles'  _love_ , the Sheriff couldn’t think of anyone else more worthy to be with his son; of anyone else who would take care of him like Newt surely will. If he didn’t consider him a part of the family so far, then he certainly did now.

Noah placed the envelope on the desk and stood up to warmly embrace the teen and he truly felt happy as he felt the blond hug back. He then separated them only to pat the boy on the shoulder, both of them with wide smiles on their faces.

“Do me a favor son, go get Stiles. I’m taking you boys out for dinner.”

Half an hour later the three men were happily eating pizza at a local restaurant. Given that it was Friday the place was surprisingly empty, but that only meant that they could talk as loud as they wanted.

“To my boys.” The Sheriff raised his glass of beer, grinning brightly at the teens who joined him in rising their own glasses before they clinked them all together and drank.

“So I found this college where they have really good courses in investigation and pre-FBI, it’s in D.C though. There might be a chance I won’t get in but I’m keeping my hopes up, like, I’m not even gonna look into any other, I’m sure they’ll accept me. They have to, right?”

Thomas looked expectantly at his dad and Newt, both of whom gave a laugh.

“Of course you will, Tommy. They have to want someone with a brain as bloody huge as yours.” Newt nodded positively.

His dad squeezed his shoulder in agreement. “I’m sure you’ll get in, son.”

Thomas smiled back and turned to Newt. “What do you think, Newt? You’d be fine with living in Washington D.C.?”

The blond smirked slightly, finishing his bite before looking back at his friend. “Yeah, ’m sure I’ll be good wherever. As long as we have a buggin’ apartment of our own, to start with. And I’m so not cooking for you all the bloody time, Tommy!”

It overjoyed the brunet that Newt basically agreed to them living together in Washington as well. He was kinda worried that the older boy might decide to go back to England instead. Thomas would’ve spent a full week if needed, on his knees, begging for Newt just to come with him. Luckily the Brit just spared him the humiliation, although there is really nothing Thomas wouldn’t do for the boy.

Even if it meant being teased for the rest of his days.

He snorted a laugh, shaking his head. “Yeah yeah, I’ll do some cooking from time to time, no worries.”

Newt shoot him back a skeptical look but his eyes were too bright with fondness to convey any negative emotion.

“Both of us will have to get jobs too, if we’re planning on, you know, eating and stuff.” Tommy mused, nodding to himself in his wisdom.

“ _’Eatin’ and stuff’_?” Newt laughed, eyebrows high in disbelief and mirth at his friend.

Tommy nodded again, shrugging his shoulders shortly while his dad face palmed over their antics.

“You’d make a hell outta a barista though, Tommy.”

The boy raised one eyebrow in curiosity, turning to his dad with a questioning look. The older man gave a shrug, opting to quietly sip his beer.

Tommy turned back to him. “How come?”

Newt though for a moment. “I dunno, ya just look like barista material. No doubt that with your good looks you’d get lots o’ tips.”

The brunet smirked. “You know that from your own experience, right?”

The Brit wasn’t proud to admit that he blushed a bit at the comment.

_Bloody shank._

“I’d be cool with working in a café, though. Seems easy enough.” The younger boy agreed before asking, “So will you do the same?”

Newt stayed silent for a moment, he decided _to hell with it_ and to just say it already.

“Actually— “ He began, brushing a few strands of hair from his face.

“I think I’d rather get a job someplace else.”

“Like where?” Thomas asked curiously.

“Um— “ Newt looked over to the Sheriff for an instant, the man kept silent, he appeared to enjoy just listening to the teens while they talked.

“In a flower shop.”

Thomas stared on at the blond, his expression a perfect representation of surprised.

“A flower shop? For real?” He didn’t word it in any prejudiced meaning, it was merely out of being taken aback by the stated.

“Yeah, for real. It was what I enjoyed doin’ most and it kinda reminds me of the times in the Glade, but like, the good parts.” Newt explained, his face set in decisiveness, stubbornly refusing to let the insecurity show.

Suddenly the Sheriff interjected, “Well I think that’s real nice, Newt. You _should_ do what you like, especially when it comes to a job. And you know what, I’ve just remembered a bunch of plants in our garden are long overdue for a tend and maybe you could do it, if you’d like?”

The man was just saying it to show support and express that the blond could spend as much time as he’d like gardening without fearing of being judged for it and Newt knew that but he thanked him nonetheless.

“Yeah, you were always good at that after all.” Tommy agreed, a grin gracing his features.

Newt rolled his eyes, “Tommy you were barely a week in the Glade before we got out, that’s hardly enough time for you to be claimin’ to know all about the works of it.”

The brunet threw a piece of the crust at him, the buggin’ idiot.

 

*

 

Thomas figured it was high time for some quality bro chilling with his buddy Scott, whom he admittedly had been neglecting recently, so he headed out early that Saturday morning and climbed into his best friend’s room (through the window, naturally) to do exactly so.

“STILES why can’t you ever use the DOOR??!”

That was his greeting, _sheesh talk about being petty._

It was a perfect morning, sunlight was steadily spreading  warmth and there was a gentle breeze shuffling through the trees, a kind of freshness in the air that just made Newt feel the most satisfied in life he’s ever been. It was a perfect morning to spend in the garden.

Especially since Tommy went over to Scott’s house and his dad left even earlier to go someplace, the house was quiet and the nature alluring. Newt was finally able to take out the seed packs he’s hidden beforehand and plant them outside. His knees were already dusty from the dirt where he was kneeling, he could feel the sun’s rays on the back of his neck, the blond hummed to himself feeling nothing short of fulfilled. He wiped the hair out of his face with the back of his wrist, unknowingly smearing a bit of dirt over it, before he grabbed again the little shovel he found alongside some other gardening tools.

Newt was still busily tending the plants when Thomas slowly strutted closer. He stopped when he spotted the blond, watching him in content while he could hear Newt singing quietly a song that sounded suspiciously like ‘Straight Up’ by Paula Abdul. The brunet chuckled lightly and went over to the hunched boy, picking at some weeds.

Thomas crunched next to the blond, inspecting the newly watered heaps of dirt which hid the seeds.

“Ya back already, Tommy?” Newt looked over to him curiously, he thought Tommy would want to spend more than a mere hour with his friend.

In answer the younger boy raised an eyebrow, laughing shortly.

“It’s like three o’clock, I even ate lunch there and everything.”

Newt's surprised expression was priceless, really.

“Is it three already?”

Thomas laughed again, shaking his head at the boy. “You’ve been here since I left? You didn’t even eat?”

Newt frowned at that, shifting his gaze to the ground in thought. “No, I completely forgot.”

The brunet gave a playful sigh, “What am I gonna do with you? I can whip up some pasta real quick so you don’t starve out here.”

The Brit rolled his eyes in return, “If I survived on shitty energy bars in the Scorch I can manage without one meal.”

“Still, we don’t have to do any of that now so you should at least eat regularly. Oh wait, you have a bit of dirt on your face –“

Thomas noticed the smudge as he was talking so being the good friend that he was, he leaned closer and gently wiped with his thumb over Newt’s cheek.

“There.” He went to straighten back up but was distracted by the look in the blond’s eyes.

There was something peculiar there, not quite the same as back the other night when he taught Thomas ASL, but not completely regular either.  It was a similar look the boy had way back when, on that miserable dessert night when they first kissed.

Tommy’s fingers were still lingering on Newt’s cheek and that was driving him insane. Every fiber of him wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them and just pour all of his soul into kissing this crouching boy next to him. The spot where his fingers were touching his skin felt all tingly and Newt struggled to stay still, his hands ached to wrap around Thomas’ neck, his lips felt too shivery and in need of support. He imagined how good it would feel to move his lips against Tommy’s softer ones, how amazing it would be to thread his fingers through the boy’s dark hair, how perfectly their bodies would fit around each other.

Newt could sense his body shiver slightly in betrayal of the intense sensations souring through it and he hoped beyond hope that Tommy didn’t notice his desperation.

Fortunately (or _unfortunately_ ) Thomas then removed his fingers and stood up at last, offering a hand to Newt to help him stand up.

The blond took it gladly, shaking his bad leg to rid of the cramp before he followed Tommy inside for a bite to eat.

Thomas noticed the more pronounced limp from his friend and figured the long period of time spent kneeling must’ve caused it.

“Why don’t you go wash up while I prepare this?” Thomas offered, getting out the ingredients he needed for cooking.

“Yeah, good that. Thanks Tommy.” Newt smiled and limped upstairs, on the way to the bathroom stopping by his room to grab some clean clothes.

He debated whether to take one of Tommy’s t-shirts instead of his own; the blond really liked to wear them and how they fell comfortably around his torso due to them being slightly bigger and especially how they smelled of Thomas.

Newt was sure his friend didn’t mind him borrowing them but he caught him staring a few times whenever he wore them.

It was all the more reason for the blond to wear them.

So yes, he sneaked into Thomas’ room and took a plain grey t-shirt from the pile of clean clothes.

Newt felt immediate relief as hot water hit his back, he wasn’t even aware how sore his muscles were after the whole morning spent gardening. He scrubbed his body and washed his hair relatively fast but he didn’t feel like leaving the snug shelter of the shower just yet.

The blond remembered again the look in Thomas’ eyes as he was asking Newt to demonstrate signs for ‘ _kiss’_ and ‘ _date’_. It had been so intense that the Brit was positive his pounding heartbeat could be heard around the house.

Thomas’ piercing honey colored eyes often starred in Newt’s dreams, along with his firm vain-y hands gripping at the blond, his hot breath ghosting over exposed skin while teeth dragged over bone and flesh both, making it hard to breathe.

Newt’s eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against the cool tiles, his breaths becoming shallower while his mind couldn’t stop picturing the brunet panting alongside him, lips leaving traces everywhere they could reach. He had to bring a hand to his mouth, stifling any escaping sounds as he imagined his other hand being rather someone else’s. His body trembled in spite of the warm water still running over him, his heart beating faster while he bit his lip in uncontrollable surges of bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading! Leave feedback on what you thought and leave kudos if you liked any of it! All comments are greatly appreciated :D
> 
> -AE


	16. Too much and not enough

Newt had the sense to feel somewhat ashamed sitting close to Tommy during his late lunch (and pretty much the rest of the day). While the blond was doing everything in his might to keep his eyes on the food in front of him and _just stop thinking_ about what he did in the shower _mere moments ago_ , Thomas was dealing with a struggle of his own caused by the image of his friend _wearing his tee yet again_ and looking all _adorable and blushing_ (for some reason??).

When their hands accidentally bumped as they were cleaning the table, both boys stuttered nervously, feeling as flustered as they could possibly be. Each of them in their own preoccupied thoughts; they failed to notice the other one conflicted just as much.

So as soon as they were done clearing the dishes they each drifted separate ways for a while, Thomas chose to play a few games on his PS while Newt settled in his room with a book. It proved efficient enough and it didn’t take the boys long to gravitate towards one another again. They joined forces for making dinner which turned out quite good considering that most of the time they goofed around loads more than actually doing any cooking. After finishing the meal, the Sheriff insisted he washed the dishes so the boys were free to move up to Thomas’ room, where they once more settled comfortably on his bed. The last rays of the day’s sun casted long shadows all over the bedroom but illuminated it well enough that they didn’t feel the need to turn on any lights.

“Hey I just realized I never asked –“ Thomas frowned at the ceiling.

“What?” Newt shifted so that he could see his friend better.

Said boy mirrored the movement and now they both were lying on their sides, facing each other.

“—like, what’s your real name? Your mom must’ve told you –?” The younger boy asked curiously.

Newt raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

“Bloody hell, I’ll never get used to the fact that our buggin’ names aren’t actually our real ones. But wait, is your name really _Stiles_ then?” He frowned too but couldn’t keep his laugh at the notion.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “No, it’s a nickname, _genius_. My real name is Mieczyslaw but no shuckface can pronounce it correctly so everybody calls me Stiles.”

Thomas laughed whole-heartedly at the blond’s quite comical surprised expression.

“Wha – For real?” His grin was wide and toothy in amusement.

The brunet nodded solemnly. “For real.”

He couldn’t really resist joining Newt in the light-hearted laugh echoing around them.

“Okay okay, enough making fun of my name! Your turn now.”

Thomas made himself more comfortable, supporting his upper body on his elbow while he waited for an answer.

Newt finally managed to stifle his giggles and word his reply.

“Samuel.”

It was Thomas’ turn to raise his eyebrows.

“ _Huh_.” He stated, mind busily bouncing the name around his head.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The blond asked suspiciously, his dark eyes narrowed.

“It kinda suits you actually.” The younger boy replied, his gaze still inspecting the former’s face, as if searching for something there.

“But like, it’s weird, you know? I can imagine you as a ‘ _Samuel’_ but it would, in a way, be a different person from ‘ _Newt’_.” He elaborated ( _poorly_ ).

“What do you mean?” Newt asked.

“Well –“ Thomas’ features showed deep concentration while he pondered for a second how to word his response, “Okay, here’s what I think. You _do_ look like a ‘ _Samuel’_ but you as Samuel I imagine, like, spending his time reading loads, maybe Shakespeare or something as philosophical and meaningful; perhaps you as Samuel would like to paint too, and you’d prefer painting nature more than portraits or people in general...”

Newt kept quiet while he listened carefully, trying to imagine the scenes Thomas was presenting, trying to picture what his life before the Maze might’ve been.

“And you as Samuel would most likely be really, like _really_ polite and nice, a role model student too! Always wearing something fancy and well-fitting, like a shirt and sweater combo or something.” He thought for a moment before going on.

“And I can imagine you like all of that, doing all of those things and somehow that’d still be _you_. However – “

Thomas took a moment to gaze into his friend’s eyes; they were fixed on him and held a whole ocean depth of rich dark colors that made it seem all too easy to drown in them.

He cleared his throat and shifted his gaze elsewhere as he went on.

“When I think about you as ‘ _Newt’_ , I think of the guy who wouldn’t even stop to think of himself before he made sure everyone else was taken care of; the guy who wouldn’t let others give up even if… even if maybe he already has.”

Thomas kept his eyes on the far corner of the room as he talked, he couldn’t bring himself to look over at Newt who was still silent, too nervous that he’d lose his nerve if he did.

“When I think of Newt I remember a guy who maybe wasn’t always in high spirits and liked to point out to others their stupidity, rolling his eyes might’ve been his favorite hobby at times even – “ He laughed shortly.

“But he must be the most selfless person I’ve ever met. If it wasn’t for him…”

Thomas finally let his eyes meet Newt’s and was surprised to find in them something raw and honest as they seemingly glistened with intensity. The brunet felt his voice catch slightly in his throat but he refused to look away this time.

“If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t have made it. I would’ve been… lost.” His voice fell to a cracked whisper as he was suddenly overtaken with his heart pounding loudly so he bit his lip to prevent it from escaping right through his mouth.

Newt’s expression was unreadable, Thomas couldn’t tell if the boy was upset or frustrated or touched, but the startling vulnerability etched into his every feature kept the brunet talking.

“If it wasn’t for this guy I…” He licked his lips carefully, “I wouldn’t have had anything to fight for, to keep going for because…”

He took a shuddering breath, swallowing a lump already formed in his throat. “Because I wanted to give him everything he deserves, so bad and… And what he deserves is, well, _everything_ because…”

Thomas bit the inside of his cheek, trying his best to keep his voice from wavering as he stared at this boy before him.

“Because he is _perfect_.”

It was like everything went silent all at once; the sole sound filling the space was the thundering heartbeat and the slight tremble of his body while he didn’t dare move, too scared to take a breath, too nervous to trust his vocal cords with anything more.

Newt stared back just as intensely, just as deeply with cheeks flushed and lip caught unmoving between his teeth.

It felt unreal, like a dream where everything moved and existed slower as if forced through water, dense and barely allowing.

It was as if in that sort of dream when Thomas slowly, _delicately_ raised his hand and with effort that took him to push it through that dense, sticky water, the tips of his fingertips faintly touched the skin of Newt’s face. Gingerly moving them, Thomas used his fingers to lightly brush a few strands of golden hair, until they stopped at his temple and then his heart skipped a beat or ten. Under his touch he could feel the soft and smooth patch of skin, right where all those years ago he once held a gun to.

With a breath catching in his throat painfully and fingers trembling where they came in contact with the skin, Thomas felt a choked gasp leave his lips as he leaned forward only to meet soft lips closing in on his own, shaky breath ghosting between them and _oh God_.

It was like all that stillness and silence broke all at once, like the heavy water dispersed around them giving room to a deafening earthquake.

It was like too much and _not enough_.

Thomas could feel more than hear something resembling soft sobs leaving his lips between Newt’s kisses but he didn’t care, he grabbed and _grabbed_ at everything his hands could reach; sand-colored hair, pale neck, quivering jaw and he just kissed and _kissed_ with everything his naked soul had.

He felt the blond pull away then, suddenly met with two piercing orbs, filled with emotion of hurt and love and desperation and _love_.

“ _Why are you cryin’, Tommy?_ ” Came the whisper and Thomas just shook his head clumsily, sucking in breaths but he couldn’t look away, he couldn’t let go of Newt’s face, he couldn’t stop all these overwhelming feelings pouring right out of him.

“ _I just wanted to kiss you again for so long._ ” He barely managed to utter, head still spinning and his trembling thumb caressing the soft skin of Newt’s cheek.

A quiet, almost inaudible choke left the blond’s lips as he held on Tommy’s neck, sight blurring with emotion.

“ _You never should’ve stopped._ ” He whispered only to witness the young boy break down before he brought them closer together once more, lips tasting salt and craving anchor from one another.

Thomas kissed every part of Newt’s face; he kissed the tip of his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, his neck. It felt as if they were starving all this time and now they couldn’t stop. They kissed long into the night until both boys were so drained and exhausted that they fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

And in that moment right there, atop of Thomas’ bed in his childhood home in the small town of Beacon Hills, they clung to one another swearing never to let go because now, _finally_ , they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww ye, we've finally reached the kiss! ^^ Not too much left after this, just a few more chapters but this is hardly the finale, more big stuff is coming before this story ends! Not to mention that we have yet to see a trace of Minho and what Maze Runner story can go without him??  
> As always thank you soooo much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story overall! Leave a comment or kudos, if you haven't already, it never fails to make my day! ^-^
> 
> -AE


	17. Go on a date with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I am sooo sorry for such a long hiatus, I could list all the reasons why I didn't have time to upload but I'll spare you the read. The important thing is that we're back on track and altho this chapter is a bit on the shorter side, I just had to upload something as to give myself more motivation to write on. The next part should be up by the end of the week and after that there won't be much left to conclude the story. Another good news is that the next fic is already under way so as soon as I finish this one there will be a new one waiting, fresh out of the oven! Thank you to all who read my crap and comment, I love you all to bits and I can just hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I do writing it! Happy reading and leave feedback if you'd like! :D
> 
> -AE

The Sheriff paused by the doorway, taking a minute to look over the two cuddled sleeping boys and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Stiles’ forehead was pressed flat against Newt’s, their hair mixed in shades of light and dark and expressions blissfully peaceful in slumber with their arms draped over each other in a comfortable stillness.

The man tip-toed away as quietly as he could, heading to the station and on his way he shook his head, a smile still present nonetheless.

_When will those damn boys just get together already?_

 

*

 

Thomas was brought out of his dreams by a gentle nudge to his nose. He sleepily opened his eyes only to be graced by the most perfect sight one could hope for during the early hours of a Sunday’s morning - Newt’s rich irises were peeking at his, a smile already set on his lips while he kept nudging their noses together and Thomas could just sigh in absolute happiness.

He grinned back at the blond before he tilted his head for a slow and delicate kiss. Their lips moved lazily together clouded still by the drowsiness and leisureliness of the bed. Having gotten used to being around a lot of boys and little to no opportunities to wash up, neither of them minded the morning breath. When they finally slightly pulled back, Thomas took the moment to gaze at his lover’s ( _his lover!_ ) face once more. He was pretty certain though that he will never grow tired of it.

Then a sudden thought entered his joyous mind, reminding him of a long forgotten promise he once made and now he was set as surely as ever to stay true to his word. So he gently cleared his throat and voiced his thoughts.

“Go on a date with me?”

Newt blinked slowly at him, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion until a shy smirk started shaping his thin lips.

“You never struck me as a traditional kind of guy when it comes to these things, Tommy.”

The blond was further confused when the reply came in a form of a very serious look on Tommy’s face.

“I promised you though, didn’t I? And I intend to keep that promise. Not just ‘cause I feel like I have to but because I _want_ to.”

*

_The night was silent save for the crackling of the now dying fire and the gentle breathing next to Thomas’ ear, making him shiver but not unpleasantly. He looked over the sleeping forms of his friends before tilting his head carefully to look at the boy leaning against him. For the first time in a long while Newt’s face held a calm, almost peaceful expression._

_Thomas rested his head on top of the blond’s, exhaling slowly through his nose._

_“You know what?”_

_Newt shifted himself a bit so as to meet the boy’s eyes._

_“What?”_

_Thomas kept peeking at the Brit for a moment longer before replying._

_“Once we get out of this mess, I’ll take you out on a date. A real one – and then we’ll be a real couple.”_

_Newt turned his head away, fixing his eyes on the foggy horizon._

_“Ya mean ‘if we ever get out of this mess’?” His voice laced with a sour taste._

_Thomas straightened up, making the other boy do so as well, then took his hand and placed a gentle kiss on it._

_“We_ will _, Newt. You once told me that you won’t ever let me give up, well I won’t let you do that either. We’ll all get through this – together.”_

_His light brown eyes shone bright against the flames, decisiveness etched into every fiber._

_Newt couldn’t bear to voice his true thoughts, certain by now that none of them (or barely any of them) will make it out of this alive, so instead he just closed the gap between them again and kissed his friend sweetly._

*

“Hey Newt! Could you get the door?” A shout came from the closed bathroom, the running water almost drowning out the voice completely.

_The door?_

Suddenly the doorbell rang through the house.

Newt flinched; startled by both the sound and the thought that Tommy just might be psychic.

Shaking his head, the blond paused with the breakfast he’d been making and after wiping his hands made his way to the front door. There, with almost suspiciously wide smiles plastered on their faces, stood Scott and Isaac.

“Oh, hey Newt! _Funny_ that we ran into you- “ The Alpha began while his friend casually stood close by and Newt wasn’t buying any of it.

While the boy talked, the Brit opted for merely rising his eyebrow at them, he had no idea what their real intentions were yet.

“ –We were just gonna ask if you guys wanted to, uh, hangout at the mall with us? Isaac- “ The teen pointed suddenly to the other boy. “ _Isaac_ actually has to buy some new, um, _jeans_! Yeah, and so maybe you wanna tag along?”

Scott finished his speech with an expecting look on his face, like Newt couldn’t possibly refuse their made-up offer.

As if popping out of thin air, Tommy was right next to the blond, standing in the doorframe.

“Hey guys, didn’t expect to see you this early! That plan sounds awesome though but _unfortunately_ I still have some studying to do so I can’t come along, but _Newt_ here- “ Thomas grabbed said boy by the shoulders and nudged him out of the house. “ –Is all free! So you all have fun and I’ll see you guys later, bye!”

Before Newt could even comprehend what was going on around him, the door was shut closed and he was left standing still facing the excited faces of his two friends.

“ _Oh bloody shuckin’ hell_.”

***

 

The second he got rid of the blond Thomas ran at full speed towards the living room where he remembered he left his phone. Frantically dialing the number, he hoped beyond hope that she didn’t have something already planned for today.

“What’s up Sti—“

“ _Lydia I don’t have time for your idle chit-chat now!_ ”

“Okay  _ouch_ , there goes my hearing, _Stiles_..”

“Never mind that, I need your help so you gotta come over right away and like I mean _right away_!”

“Uhh _okay_ , but I don’t –“

“Lydia it’s a matter of life and death and _you’re wasting our precious time with your answers_ so just come over and I’ll explain then, okay?”

Thomas hung up feeling just a bit guilty for yelling at his friend, but she’s a tough cookie so he was sure she’ll get over it. By the time he was fully dressed in his regular weekend clothes the doorbell rang and he was met with a very annoyed-looking Lydia.

He offered her one of his best _‘I’m-so-very-deeply-sorry’_ smiles to which she rolled her eyes oh so predictably.

***

 

“Guys please, just let me at least get my _bloody apron off!”_ Newt struggled to make himself appear more decent for their current location, seeing as quite a few people kept throwing confused glances at his blue pyjama bottoms and flowery apron ( _a half-joke gift from Tommy_ ).

“No time buddy, we have too much stuff to try on, you can fix yourself once we lock you in a changing room with _at least_ five different combinations.”

There was no doubt that Isaac was very much enjoying himself, _the bastard_.

Newt never thought that trying on clothes could be so exhausting until he was forced to stroll countless times in front of the two teens, each time wearing a different ridiculousness they picked out for him while they _‘ohh’_ ed and _‘ahh’_ ed or booed. Three hours and five bagfuls of new and unnecessary clothes later, the trio was taking a break at one of the restaurants and munching on Chinese food. Every time the blond had some he was yet again astonished at how tasty it was.

“So –“ Isaac swallowed his bite.

“Anything new and exciting happened recently?”

He all but wiggled his eyebrows at the boy and Scott had to elbow him to _stop with the weird eyebrow thing_.

It reminded Newt though that he was supposed to be suspicious of them but in the whole shopping frenzy it somehow slipped his mind. Well it wasn’t _that_ surprising, really.

Anyways Newt wasn’t stupid, he knew that Tommy must’ve told them what occurred between them yesterday and they were probably starving for details. Although it somewhat disappointed the blond that Thomas wasted no time in gossiping about it to his friends; the Brit wondered if he had any real reason behind it besides merely _gloating_ and that surely doesn’t sound like his Tommy. Then again, maybe he acted differently around his friends than he did around the Gladers.

Newt couldn’t help but imagine how Minho would react to the news; he would definitely have a cheeky comment about it, no doubt.

Scott’s voice brought him out of his thoughts and fortunately so, for the blond would always eventually feel sad and even lonely and out-of-place after reminiscing and thinking of his old friends.

Missing Minho and Fry and even Gally would certainly lead to missing Alby and even after all this time Newt couldn’t find closure for his tragic death, the memories of it still haunting his dreams from time to time.

So he let himself be lead away from the restaurant and into another store but as something compelled him to glance back he was almost certain he could see Alby sitting back at the now vacant table, smiling encouragingly with the familiar warm glint in his eyes.


	18. The boy holding delicate flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so annoyed that it takes me so damn long to update! xP This one is more on the shorter end but I figured better something than nothing! :P As always enjoy the read, leave kudos/comments/feedback if you feel like it ^^ 
> 
> -AE

“Stiles I swear, if I have to drive back home _one more time_!”  Lydia was ready to bite his head off and he knew it.

He saw the blood-thirst in her eyes.

“Well sorry but how could I possibly have known that you had all this stuff!” Thomas gestured to the piles of candles and string-lights.

His friend crossed her arms, sighing exasperatedly. “If you just told me what it was all about before I got here, I could’ve brought everything then!”

Thomas threw his arms in the air, frustration evident on his face and voice pitched with impatience. “ _Well damn then_! Can’t we just stop arguing about it and actually start ‘cause it’s already lunch-time and we’ve only got like three hours tops till they come back!”

It took an exchange of pointed looks, two ten-minute breaks and two hours in total until the rooms looked just like Thomas imagined them. Both of the teens gazed around themselves proudly for a moment before Thomas was ushered to the bathroom to freshen-up and get dressed. Even against all the reassurances Lydia insisted on helping him get ready, she couldn’t possibly let the flustered idiot run a risk of rushing through the process and hence ruining his look.

Once she was satisfied with him, the ( _strawberry-blonde!_ ) redhead wished Thomas good luck and left with a final ‘ _you owe me’_ look.

The boy looked himself over in the mirror, once again fixing his hair in an attempt to make it look as good as it can get.

_Whoa he was much more nervous about this than he thought he would be…_

Taking one last once-over at his outfit, Thomas straightened up and took a deep breath, heart fluttering in anxious excitement and palms sweating in advance. It made him feel silly; he’s known Newt for so long now and he was always comfortable around the blond so how come the brunet felt so agitated all of a sudden?

 _Probably because it was so official and he yearned to make the night as perfect as possible for Newt_ , he comforted himself.

***

 

Scott checked his watch; they still had some time to kill before they were due to return _The Prince_ home. Back when both him and Isaac noted the little game the two lovebirds were playing, the other teen came up with ‘codenames’ for them; Newt being ‘ _The Prince’_ and Thomas dubbed ‘ _The Knight’_. It was stupid but it caught on amazingly fast amongst their pack ( _not needed to mention that everyone in their group knew about the mutual inclinations of the two by then_ ).

Suddenly a thought occurred to the Alpha and he was surprised to realize he didn’t think of doing it before.

While Isaac dragged Newt towards a store Scott, falling slightly behind, used his wolf vision to inspect the blond. With the image of Asuna’s crowning and glowing wings, the boy was somewhat taken aback by the sight of a pair of beaten-up, balding, damaged wings that weakly bounced with Newt’s step. He then remembered Asuna mentioning that the fallen angles had broken wings rather than those of a born angel’s.

That notion seemed completely unfair to Scott.

If the fallen angles were so rare that only those who really earned it could become them, wouldn’t it make more sense they be awarded a beautiful pair of wings instead of these useless ones? Then again, not a lot of things in life were fair. He suspected Newt wouldn’t care either ways but it still bothered the Alpha quite a bit.

As he was lost in thought, a little flutter drew his eyes back to focus; a single feather loosened and drifted softly on the floor.

Scott stopped before it, curiously looking at that ordinary-looking feather; if he didn’t know better he would’ve thought it came from a stray dove. The teen bent and picked it up, further surprised by the fact that it was solid and very much real.

“Scott, what’s taking you so long?” Isaac was shouting across half the mall at him.

When the Alpha caught up to them both of the teens raised their eyebrows at the feather he was holding.

“Where did ya get that?”

“Uh” Scott felt awkward handing it to the blond. “It actually fell off of your wings.”

The blond’s eyebrows shot up before they went back to his usual frown. He twirled the fragile thing between his fingers, a curious look settling his features.

“I always forget I even have the _buggers_. Weird how it looks and feels so real though, don’t ya think?” He raised his sharp eyes to his friends who simultaneously shrugged.

Newt paused for a moment longer then pocketed the feather with deliberate care and crossed his hands firmly.

“Right so how much longer do you shanks plan on torturing me so?”

Scott and Isaac checked their watches. “Actually,” said the cheekier of the two, “It’s time to dress you up all nice and pretty.”

Identical sinister-looking grins from the pair made Newt’s head ache in advance.

***

 

The sun was begging to set when three young men approached the house, two of whom carried at least five bags each. A wondering neighbor might’ve caught a glance of them and thought to himself _that might be one of the more curious sights he’s seen in a while_.

A curly-haired boy shuffles to free one of his hands from the bags only to hand a beautiful bouquet of blooming crimson roses to the nervous looking fellow beside him. After exchanging a couple of last reassuring pats on the back, two of the three of them happily walked away, even though they still dragged the clothes-filled bags along with them.

The last remaining member of the trio watched them fade away into the sunset, his slender fingers anxiously picking at the string tied around the flowers. He felt somewhat frustrated at the fact that he had no reflective surfaces around him whatsoever so he couldn’t double check how he looked. Just in case, he ruffled his already messy hair a bit before realizing mid-action that he might’ve made it look even more like a bird’s nest.

 _Shuck_.

At that moment the door before him opened, and he hurried to straighten his posture, revealing a breathtakingly handsome man standing there. Dark hair styled upwards, tight jeans hugging the legs and black shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows, topped off with a grey bowtie; the boy looked stunning.

_Shuckin’shuck._

The boy holding delicate flowers couldn’t find his breath or his voice while his companion smiled sheepishly. Coming to his senses, but only the littlest bit, the bouquet was offered clumsily but nonetheless accepted in a beat.

The teen now holding the roses couldn’t help but glance ever so often at this flustered, precious and most undeniably beautiful person in front of him. The white t-shirt on top of some dark as night pants accentuating his slim frame perfectly, crowned with a black leather jacket as a complete contrasting the very rays of the sun shining through his ever golden hair.

He took no time in offering his arm for the blond to take and with steady steps and bouncing hearts, the two boys walked into the oncoming night.


	19. The wakening rays of sunlight

“An ice-cream parlor, Tommy?”

“Shut up, there’s not much to do around this town!”

Thomas held the door open for him while the boy glanced between the sign above the entrance and the brunet.

Finally, Newt cracked a grin and walked inside, gaze flutteringly lingering on the younger teen as he passed by. Thomas found himself biting his lip while he followed his friend; this whole day seemed off but in a kind of good way as well as like something he never experienced before which made every little thing stand out that much more.

They found an empty spot by the windows, looking out onto the familiar forest lit by the last few rays of the sun, so the boys took their seats opposite each other. Thomas was really amazed at this new side of Newt showing today; the usually cheeky and stern blond was now apparently hiding his face behind the menu and looking adorably flustered.

The brunet suspected that he too must be dealing with the same notions of the unfamiliar setting unraveling before them.

After placing their orders, the waitress brought them the ice-cream suspiciously fast but it only served to aid the flushing boys, both cooling them down and handing them something to do to fill up the time. It looked as much as from a cliché romantic comedy as they eyed each other over their strawberry and chocolate sundaes. The waitresses almost expected one of them to have to wipe a bit of the sweet cream from the other’s cheek ( _or lips!_ ). And yet after finishing their desserts the two felt too restless so they quickly payed ( _after much arguing where in the end the brunet prevailed to pay for them both, the blond still half-frowning in disapproval_ ) and left the staff to wonder and speculate how the rest of their hangout ( _obviously_ _a date_ ) would go.

*

In the meantime, at the Stilinski household, the Sheriff returned home from his office, not too tired but nonetheless looking forward to a cold glass of beer and watching some TV. However, upon entering the house he shortly stopped mid-step, dazed at the look of the interior. It didn’t take him much longer to notice a colorful note taped to the hallway wall close to where he was still standing.

In a seemingly hurried handwriting it read,

**_“DAD_ **

**_I have a thing planned for 2night_ **

**_Me and Newt r out now but will come back l8r_ **

**_Please go hangout at a bar or at Scott’s or something_ **

**_Tnx dad, love you!”_ **

Noah raised his eyebrow in question, pursing his lips while he read the note until a small laugh bubbled out of him. Shaking his head at his son’s antics the man pocketed the piece of paper and went on a stroll over to the McCall’s to see what Melissa was up to. He suspected he ought to stay the night there.

*

“And of course even that wasn’t buggin’ enough for the shank so instead he made me try on this ridiculous _salmon pink_ cardigan and I was just… _what_!” Newt waved his hands around in demonstration of his appall.

Thomas laughed along the story, it looked like Scott and Isaac really did all they could to keep him at the mall for as long as possible. He felt grateful because in the end he really needed all the time they could give him but on the other hand he felt a bit sorry for all the frolicking the werewolves made the Brit endure.

By then it was nightfall so he directed them both back home. They were already fairly close when Thomas finally found the nerve to take Newt’s hand in his own (which was by then a bit sweaty so he regretted it immediately), but the blond clasped them together firmly with a shy smile so he nonetheless felt his heart flutter once more in happiness.

“I know it might be kinda weird that we ate dessert first but…” The brunet hesitated before opening the front door, “-welcome to part two of our date!”

With a silent _ta-dah_ he stepped aside to let Newt take in the full scene: the hallway was dimly lit by string lights hanging from the ceiling which lead the way out of the room, scattered rose pedals lined the floor looking like splashes of scented paint.

Thomas noticed that the note he left for his dad was gone and it made him sigh in relief – _they won’t be disturbed tonight._

The blond still stood as if nailed to the ground so the boy gently offered him his hand which Newt took right away. They walked inside together, Thomas leading the way to the dining room. As they entered an almost silent awe-struck gasp escaped Newt’s lips while his eyes went over everything in the room; the candle-lit table set for two, all of their fancy cutlery out and ready to be used, more string lights hung from the corners near the ceiling. Even more candles strewn around the room some of them even spreading a soft aroma of something tender.

Thomas couldn’t help a proud grin from making an appearance at the look of Newt’s face.

The blond finally met his whiskey colored eyes, his own dark ones still wide in surprise.

“Tommy… You really didn’t have to do all of this…”

“ _Pftt_ – I hardly did anything!” The brunet dismissed his statement with a wave of his hand, “Besides, I wanted to make it special, even just a little.”

Gentle smiles were exchanged before they took their seats at the dining table. Thomas jumped right back up a second later though, only to stumble into the kitchen while Newt quietly laughed.

Once all of the food was out and smelling heavenly on their plates and soft music filled the air around them, Thomas sat back down, a shameful smile on his face.

The boys started their dinner in comfortable silence, only letting the smooth tunes float between them as they each savored every bite, Newt incredibly impressed at Tommy’s apparent cooking skill and Thomas incredibly impressed at Lydia’s, silently once more thanking her in his thoughts.

With the last bite gone and a long sip of his wine ( _Tommy really went all out to make the dinner fancy_ ) Newt leaned his elbows on the table and tilted his head slightly towards the younger boy.

“Well I must say, ya know how to treat a guy real nice, Tommy.” He winked for good measure; later he’ll blame the alcohol for anything done even though he wasn’t even tipsy (Gally’s ever strong moonshine significantly raised his spirits tolerance).

Tommy wiped his mouth with a napkin ( _he even provided napkins for buggin’ sake!_ ) before he replied.

“Nothin’s too good for my boyfriend.” He smiled.

“Oh so we’re really official now?” A teasing smirk.

Tommy blushed ever so slightly and averted his eyes.

“Well I assumed it’d be safe to say it by now.”

“Good that Tommy, I was just teasin’.” A gentler smile.

The other boy let out a breathy laugh, making his eyes sparkle in glee and Newt’s heart stutter at the sight.

His gaze slipped lower until it landed on Tommy’s slightly parted lips. Newt unconsciously licked his own, mind drifting to situations with less talk and more tongue.

_Okay maybe he really was just a tiny bit tipsy._

Thomas might’ve been in the middle of saying something but he was nonetheless quickly silenced when Newt sealed their lips together. The younger teen had no idea when the blond even left his chair because he now had a Newt-full of a lanky body on his lap and _God shucking damn_ Thomas felt like he was burning up completely.

This time the kiss didn’t even start out soft and mellow, it was demanding, borderline aggressive and so very full of emotion that it all made Thomas’ head spin with vertigo. The boy on top of him was his only cornerstone so the brunet grabbed at his slim waist, steady shoulders and muscular arms; feeling the warmth of the skin hidden just out of reach for his fingertips and he was struck with a ridiculous urge to tear it all off. To rip and claw until no more layers hid the soft flesh, to sink his teeth into it, to leave marks, to lick and suck and moan. It was like a reality empty of anything that isn’t raw and exploding sensations surrounded and drowned them.

It didn’t take more than a second after Thomas’ breath died in his throat at the roll of Newt’s hips against his for the brunet to hook the boy’s legs and carry him upstairs to his bedroom. Hot breaths ghosting over naked flushed skin, limbs tangled and hair fisted in bliss, Thomas savored the look in his love’s eyes beneath him up until they could both see the wakening rays of sunlight hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know it's been forever and believe you me I hate myself too but I think I've just stressed myself out with writing this chapter. Much like Thomas wanted their date to go as good as it can, I wanted this chapter to turn out as good as possible but that in itself kinda sabotaged me haha. Especially since I planned on it being longer and more detailed I ended up being afraid that if I didn't post it as it is, I never will. So sorry again for a shitty update, maybe one day I'll revisit it and fix everything but until then I still hope you enjoyed reading it and thank you so much for sticking around to see this story near its end.
> 
> -AE


	20. Epilogue: And frankly he couldn’t wait for it to begin

Thomas was taking his time on the walk back to the apartment, the weather was fresh with wind promising beautiful summer days and he just wanted to let the sun soak his skin in warmth. He was humming to himself in perfect content as he strolled past a park. The brunet eyed it thinking that he and Newt should go check it out one of these days.

With everything finished concerning his admission to college, Thomas found that he could finally fully enjoy the summer break ahead. It took some time for the two of them to pack all of Thomas’ belongings when moving to Washington and it was kinda stressful at the time, but now that they were here and living in their own flat he couldn’t contain his happiness. He even found a pretty cool looking café close to their neighborhood where he applied for a job as a barista, partially as a joke on Newt’s past comment on it, but also out of curiosity how well he would actually do.

And in the end everything turned out the best possible way.

_Or so Thomas thought._

A shout stopped him right in his tracks. Thomas spun around and was met with what he later swore was the biggest _shucking_ grin he ever saw in his _shucking_ _shuck_ life.

“Well aren’t you the _shuckiest shuck-faced shuck_ there ever was!”

Thomas bolted towards the boy where they almost crashed in a massive body-shattering embrace. It was as if they were competing in who’d be the first to strangle the other, but in a more loving way.

Because that was always the Minho way.

After a time close to eternity Thomas at last pulled back and looked over the Asian boy.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see your ugly _shuck_ _face_ again.”

“Ain’t that a way to greet an old friend.”

Neither of them could keep their faces smooth and grin-free, they were soon hugging again, laughs echoing the whole area around.

Minho patted him on the back before stating.

“Com’on, your _shuck_ ass is taking me somewhere for lunch ‘cause I’m _shucking_ starving and we ain’t gonna be parting soon, you better believe that!”

The brunet agreed wholeheartedly and lead their way to the nearest restaurant. It was a small and cozy place, only half a dozen tables stuffed in, but it only served to make it appear more intimate especially since they were the only ones there. The boys placed their orders and soon enough were back at joyously laughing together, still in glee at their sudden encounter.

“So how come you’re here? Not that I’m not thrilled, but I didn’t exactly expect to run into _you_ out of all people.” Thomas shook his head with a grin.

Minho stretched his hands above his head and leant back in his seat. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, _shuckface_.”

Thomas swatted at his shoulder playfully. “Why did I ask then, _shank_?”

The Asian raised his hands in defense. “Okay okay, detective Thomas. I’m actually living here, been about two months I reckon since.”

The boy had his infamous smirk in place as he leaned closer over the table, as if about to share a secret.

“Guess who I ended up with?”

Thomas was already well taken aback. “You wanna say you found someone who _actually_ tolerates you?”

Minho laughed. “You better believe it, Tomboy! And not _just_ _someone_ —“ He wiggled his eyebrows.

The brunet laughed in disbelief. “No—“

Minho snapped his fingers. “ _Oh_ yes!” He calmed down a bit, nodding to himself slowly. “It’s Brenda.”

Thomas let out a low whistle.

“Right you are there, _shank_. I can tell ya we’re in love as a couple o’ swans, ‘cause they find only one mate for life, ya know? Yup, and pretty soon there’ll be little babies crawling around and I appear to have found myself the perfect babysitter!”

They both laughed once more, Thomas shaking his head at his friend.

“Is it too late to pretend I never met you?” The brunet asked jokingly.

Minho patted him on the arm, albeit more forcefully than necessary.

“Look at Thomas making jokes, ever the funny guy!”

Their food arrived then so they continued their talk while munching on some especially tasty pasta. Thomas looked forward to catching up with his friend, not to mention Brenda too. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that the two were a couple. Then again if anyone could match Minho’s disposition, Thomas was pretty sure it would be her.

A thought struck him then.

He excused himself from the conversation to type out a message on his phone before continuing, now buzzing with excitement and anticipation. He couldn’t keep his foot from lightly tapping on the floor as he glanced at the time every so often.

“You expecting _Ratman_ to show up for a date there, Thomas? You keep looking at your _shuck_ phone.” Minho raised an eyebrow in question.

Thomas laughed nervously in response.

_He should be here by now, his shift ended half an hour ago._

Just as the thought crossed his mind Thomas heard the door open, ringing the little bell in announcement of a new arrival. He saw Minho’s eyes shift from his to the entrance and then there was a look on his face that Thomas imagined he himself had way back then in his dad’s office. There was disbelief, then shock as the boy shot up from his seat, then it was everything else.

Feeling a little guilty for not preparing his friend for it Thomas nonetheless felt his face break into an almost permanent grin as he turned to better face his friend, who was still standing rigid in place and his boyfriend who had his hand still holding onto the door.

A brilliant smile graced his face and with a “ _Shuck_ me” he quickly crossed the remaining distance and embraced his friend. It all felt terribly like déjà vu with Minho clinging to the blond and Newt laughing in return. Thomas stood up from the table to join them in their now group hug and all three of the boys let teary chuckles be the only sound around. When they at last separated torso from torso from torso Minho was busily wiping his face, a grin still present and with a shaky voice he said, “ _Mighty Gladers_ , _back together again_.”

 

*

 

It took some time for them all to calm down enough to be able to talk normally, but once they did they realized they were starving. Emotional reunions could be exhausting apparently.

Newt ordered a meal for himself as well and soon the boys were happily eating and talking over each other in their excitement.

An hour later Minho suddenly stopped mid-sentence before gasping and dramatically pointing at his two friends.

“Are my _shuck_ eyes playing tricks on me or did Thomas just grab Newt’s _shuck_ hand all _lovey_ -like?”

The two boys glanced down at their joined hands on the table; Thomas must’ve done it subconsciously without realizing it because right then he just couldn’t fight off the creeping blush.

Newt let out a breathy laugh as he shrugged.

Minho clapped loudly, “I’ve been _shucked_ and gone to heaven! You _shanks_ finally got together, I still can’t believe it.”

He shook his head, arms crossed over his chest.  
“I thought that I’d see Newt raise from the _shucking_ dead before you two _slintheads_ confessed and to think I was right!”

He shot them a narrowed look at which Thomas guiltily swallowed.

Newt rolled his eyes, “Better late than never, _ey_?”

Minho raised his glass, “ _Good that_.”

The Asian smiled brightly at them and they clinked their glasses together.

“Here’s a toast: to my best friends, to our new start and to all those bastards who wronged us rotting forever in hell. To growing old together till we’re all _klunking_ our pants and my son and your adopted daughter announce their marriage!”

Thomas and Newt laughed, shaking their heads.

“ _Oh_ we’ll bloody see about that!”

 

 ***

 

“No but, a Kanima is way tougher than a Griever, ‘cause see—“

“No, _you_ see here, _shank_ , did you even hear a word I said about them injecting you with basically poison and if ya don’t—“

Minho’s loud discussion with Scott and Isaac in the backseat should’ve irritated Thomas after already an hour and a half, but he just couldn’t bring himself to feel anything other than content. He glanced at the rearview mirror to see Lydia’s car right behind them. He mused that she, Kira and Brenda were probably invested in their own discussions, but probably not as nearly as intense as the ones happening in his jeep.

Thomas looked over at Newt who sat shotgun next to him, watching the passing scenery through the window, a small smile ghosting on his lips. The brunet reached over and took his hand and Newt turned to meet his gaze, squeezing his hand firmly and sending him a loving smile. Thomas was seriously tempted to steal a quick kiss, but he reminded himself that he was driving and he hardly wanted to crash them into a tree before they even got to the beachside.

Instead he returned the smile, feeling his whole body shiver with excitement. He couldn’t wait for Newt to see the sea for the first time, something the blond’s been dreaming off for a long time and he couldn’t wait to spend this vacation with the people he loved most.

As he turned up the volume on the radio to dull the shouting in the back Thomas though about the life that’s ahead for them all. He thought about where he was this time last year, how so many things ( _everything_ even) changed and he thought how even in his wildest dreams he couldn’t wish for things to turn out better. For the first time in a long time, Thomas was beyond excited at the thought of the rest of his life.

And frankly he couldn’t wait for it to begin.

As he drove down an empty road on a sunny summer’s day, his friends laughing and his love kissing his cheek, eyes sparkling at the thrill of a new adventure, the song on the radio sang:

“ _So don't fight, if you really feel it,  
It's alright, this could be the start of something new—“_

And Thomas thought that this really _is_ the start of _something new._

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! After 2 years more or less, this fic is finally done! It turned out as good as I expected it and I can honestly say that I'm happy with it! I had so much fun writing it and I really do hope that you had as much of a good time reading it! Once again, thanks to all of you who liked, commented or just read this story, I am so humbled and grateful! For all my fellow Newtmas shippers, do keep an eye out for my new fic which I should be starting soon and this time I promise it won't take me as long to upload! So until then, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!  
> P.S. The song playing on the radio which also inspired the name of this story is "Something New" by The Script
> 
> -AE

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the beginning of .... well, something. Not sure yet just what it is or how would it end (although I have it all planned out for the most part), but if you still choose to stick around, I'll do my best not to disappoint! Just a notice that English is not my native language so please do excuse any or all of the mistakes. Happy reading and hope we all survive this ride!
> 
> -AE


End file.
